More than Life: Extended (Remake)
by Egyptprncssxox
Summary: What if Hiccup left right after the choosing who would be killing a dragon? What if Astrid didn't follow Hiccup to the cove? (Remake)
1. Author's RequestNote

**Hello to all of my HTTYD readings! Returning and new readers.**

 **This is an important and update message of what's been happening to me for the last...how many yeas I have not updated an HTTYD story? I guess it's been awhile but anyway...**

 **To the returning readers, as you know I have been trying to deal with some nasty kidney stones, correct? Well I'm still trying to get better.**

 **I have been going in and out of the ER ever since I dropped the Extended version of More than Life. The doctor found out that my kidney is not working properly so they had to place a tube behind my back so that I can...um will you know, go bathroom normally.**

 **Not too long ago, the did a scan to find out how the kidney is working now but the results...were not so good. The kidney only has been working 50% as it's normal rate and that is with the tube on.**

 **The doctor had the tube and bag changed to a new one and if the kidney has not improved for the next three months, I will be undergoing a real surgery in order to save the kidney.**

 **I will still be trying my stories including the Extended version but it will be slow, sorry about that.**

 **Anyway, there is another reason for this author's note instead of a chapter...'blush' you see since it was revealed in HTTYD 2 that Hiccup's mother was alive and then the new dragons appearing when Hiccup and his friends are like 20 years old or something, I planned to add a few things from the movie and shows.**

 **Now where is where you guys step in! Like in the original, I need help for you guys.**

 **I need to know what type of dragons you guys want to read in my remake of More than Life. The other if you want, you can make an OC that Hiccup would meet up throughout his training with Merlin and when he and his Scotland friends were exploring around the lands.**

 **Almost like the series that is happening but minus the Berk gang.**

 **If you are going to give me an OC, make sure you detail him/her. Please make sure that I can understand the details as you know, my returning readers...my grammar is still not good but I am getting better at it.**

 **Lastly, if there is a scene that you want to know about like how Hiccup gain his Night Fury wings, just point out the scene and I will put it. Though I have a feeling you guys want to know about Pandora's history and how she got involved with those pirates, don't worry that will be added.**

 **Mm...I think that's pretty much it...I hope. If not, you guys can just tell me.**

 **Well, that's said and done. Chat with you all when I have the first officially chapter out! (Hopefully by the end of November or October)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello HTTYD's fans, I am back with the rewrite of my original story, More than Life.**

 **I have made a quite a few changes here and there, adding the extended scenes and much more that I didn't explain in the original…I hope.**

 **And I hope my grammar is a bit better from the original as well.**

 **I'm still suffering from the blasted stones but I might end up having to remove my kidney soon. I will be discussing it with my doctor very soon.**

 **The past four weeks, I have been in the ER at least three times and stayed at the hospital for two days cause an infection was in both kidneys, in the blood and stomach.**

 **I will be accepting more OC's for Hiccup and Anna to meet in future chapters until I say so. I'm still planning what types of dragons they will meet before the teens turn 20. It will be grateful if you guys help me out.**

 **Well then that's all said and done, onward to the extended version! Enjoy!**

Hiccup looked around making sure that no one was following him to the hidden cove where his only friend was waiting for him. The small Viking was mostly watching to see if Astrid was around.

Not seeing her in her usual spot where she trains, he quickly dashed over to the small entrance that leads to the hidden cove and carefully climbed down to the small pond.

He placed his basket of necessary items that he would need in order to leave and never to return.

Hiccup sighs before lying himself by a large rock while thinking what has happened for the past couple of months.

During one of their usual Dragon raids, he was able to shot down the unstoppable Night Fury at Raven Point but when he told the news to his father, he didn't believe him.

No one did.

The next day he went out to proof his father and rest of the Vikings he was right.

It took him a few hours but he was able to find the injured Night Fury or rather came across the damaged pathway that leads to the dangerous dragon.

Hiccup nervously walked over at the fallen beast and took out his small knife but as he was about to kill the Night Fury, he looked over at the emerald eyes of the beast before dropping the knife.

He couldn't do it.

The small Viking shook his head before taking his knife and quickly cut the ropes to free the Night Fury. He thought that the fallen beast was still a bit weaken but the moment he cut the last rope, the dragon leap on top of him and was preparing to attack.

Hiccup closed his eyes not wanting to see his death but the dragon didn't attack. Instead the Night Fury just screeched at his face before taking off rather wobbly into the forest.

He didn't know what just happen but he let it slide since the dragon gave him a second chance to live but why? Was it repaying back since he didn't kill him?

Hiccup shrug off his shoulders before heading back to his home where he found his father by the fireplace. He tried to tell him that he wouldn't be able to kill a dragon but his father told him that he will be attending Dragon training with the other Viking teens.

Hiccup knew that he wouldn't get through to his stubborn father so he agreed and joined with the others the following week to be train on killing a dragon.

Gobber, the Blacksmith was going to be teaching them.

That's when he learned from Gobber that a dragon is most vulnerable if one of his tailfins was cut off or has an injured wing.

Hiccup decided to see if the Night Fury that he shot down was injured. He went back to the forest to find a small entrance to a hidden cove where he found the Night Fury.

He could see that one of his tailfins was indeed cut off.

The small Viking felt a bit guilty since he it was his fault and now the Night Fury wouldn't be able to fly and find food. That's when he decided to build a new tailfin for the disabled dragon.

Though time while improving the tailfin, he learned a few things about a dragon that not even the Book of Dragons ever mentioned about. The book only says on what species of dragons there are, teeth sizes, weight, size of the wings and how very dangerous they were.

All of them stated that the dragons will kill on sight.

What Hiccup learned was that dragons don't like eels, reflecting light was interesting to them, a certain spot where you can scratch them and puts them to sleep and are curious by nature.

He used this new found discovery to survive throughout his Dragon training but it didn't come out the way he planned. Instead being ignored like before, he was getting attention as if he was some sort of dragon killer.

That was supposed be Astrid, not him.

Hiccup tried to get the dragons near Astrid so she would finish them off but that didn't work. Not only that but his father got word of his supposed talent and gave him a new helmet.

It was made out of his missing mother's breastplate.

Hiccup shook his head before looking over to his right to see Toothless, the Night Fury and his best friend was sniffing the basket.

"No bud, there is no fish in there," said Hiccup, warmly before getting up and strapped the basket at Toothless' left side. He sighs, "We're going on a long vacation pal and we're not coming back."

Toothless slightly turn his head a bit before giving him a certain look.

"By the look on your face, I'm guessing it's about time that we get out of here, right?" said Hiccup as he was adjusting his bag.

Toothless nodded his head.

"Sorry bud," said Hiccup, softly. He looked down, "I guess…I'm a bit nervous to leave. Berk has been my home since I was born and it's kind of hard to simply just leave."

Toothless cooed softly before rubbing his head over his human friend's cheek.

"Thanks bud," murmured Hiccup before hopping on top of Toothless' back. The Night Fury took off immediately and within seconds they were looking down where Berk was at.

The small Viking frowned before lowering down his head and a small tear run down his cheek.

Berk was his home but ever since his mother went missing from a Dragon raid, it was not the same anymore. His father hardly pays any attention to him, never really talks to him.

It was all Gobber.

Gobber would take care of him while his father was dealing with the Dragon raids. The Blacksmith was even there when everyone speaks negative about him and called him Hiccup the Useless.

Hiccup had to endure the suffering even though Gobber was there to comfort him the best that he could but it wasn't enough. He would cry silently during the night since Vikings were supposed to be tough, not weak and showing weak emotions states that you are a weak Viking, a useless Viking.

His father, the Chief of Berk wouldn't approve of this weakness.

"Let's get going Toothless," murmured Hiccup.

The Night Fury nodded his head before taking off and head far away from Berk.

Hours passed and night fall was upon the two travelers. Toothless decided to land somewhere so the two of them can sleep for the night.

The Night Fury spotted an island not too far from them and went down there.

Hiccup jumped off from his best friend before taking out the basket and Toothless' makeshift tailfin. He placed them onto the ground before taking out a blanket from the basket and lied down by Toothless' side.

The small Viking fell asleep immediately while it took a few moments for the Night Fury to fall asleep.

The two didn't wake up until late afternoon and had a late breakfast. Hiccup fished about an hour to get a few amounts of fish for both Toothless and himself.

Once they were done, Hiccup walked over the water's edge and took out his notebook while Toothless was running around the water.

The small Viking had a smile on his face before looking down at his notebook to see a few drawings of new inventions that he was working on.

' _Maybe if I can find a town or village, I can get a job as an assistant Blacksmith and get the materials for these,'_ thought Hiccup.

He sighs before going through his basket and took out a worn out map. Gobber gave it to him when he was younger and he said that it once belonged to his mother, Valka.

The old map show many other islands that he didn't even know about.

He thought beyond the fog around Berk, there was nothing but his mother's old map proofed him wrong. Beyond the fog there were many other islands with strange names that he rarely heard of.

The only one he knows was Scotland where the royal family lived but the Vikings have no connection with the people there.

All of Scotland hates the Vikings cause of their 'barbaric' ways of teaching life.

He heard his father telling Gobber and Spitelout, his uncle of how Scotland are a bunch of weaklings and crowds. Hiccup highly doubts that since no other Viking clans have ever defeated them.

Hiccup sighs before putting his notebook away and got up.

"Toothless, let's get going bud! It's going to take us at least two days to reach the west side of Scotland."

The Night Fury turned his head before giving out a toothless smile and ran over to him.

Hiccup laughed before placing the makeshift tailfin back in place and strapped the basket onto Toothless' left side.

Just as he was about to mount onto the Night Fury, there was some movement coming from the brushes. Hiccup frown a bit before looking over to his best friend.

"Any idea what could it be, bud?" whispered Hiccup.

Toothless snorted before wrapping his tail around Hiccup and gave out a warning screech.

The young Viking was slightly surprise of the Night Fury's action but shook it off when the brushes started to move once again.

Unconsciously Hiccup grabs hold onto Toothless' cable and slightly stepped back a bit.

"Toothless," murmured Hiccup.

The Night Fury narrowed his eyes and was about to strike when a familiar black dragon came out from the brushes.

Hiccup widen his eyes, "A-Another Night Fury – but how?"

Toothless titled his head before walking over to the mysterious Night Fury. It was slight smaller, the wings were a slight wider and the tail was much thinner than Toothless.

"Can it…is it possible that you are a female Night Fury?" murmured Hiccup. His thoughts were interrupted by a female shout.

"Jade! Jade, where are you girl? Come on, it's time to head back!"

Hiccup turned his head to see a girl about his age with light brown hair that was held up in braids and dark green forest eyes. She was wearing a blue tunic dress, a brown belt around her waist, carrying a brown bag with a bow on the other and brown boots.

"Oh hello, sorry if Jade disrupt you and your-your – another Night Fury?! No way! Where did you find him or is it a girl?"

The young Viking had his mouth open just a slight before shaking his head and snapped out of his daze state.

"No-No it's alright and no she wasn't disrupting at all," replied Hiccup before placing his hand over his best friend's head. "This is Toothless; he's a male Night Fury. Judging your dragon's name, yours is a female, correct?"

"That's right! Oh Merlin, forgive me for my rudeness! My name is Anna."

"No, it's fine and nice to meet you Anna. My name is Hiccup."

Anna titled her head, "Hiccup? That's an odd name, don't you think?"

"Y-Yea but it's sort of a tradition in my tribe to name the runt of the family, Hiccup and well…I was born pretty small," explained the young Viking.

"Tribe? Oh so you must be a Viking than," said Anna before looking at Hiccup. "I thought…Vikings are supposed to be well…buff and bigger."

Hiccup sighs sadly, "Yea, I know. I'm a complete opposite of what a real Viking supposed to look like…along with the strength and all."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude," apologized Anna. "Um…where did you come from? I mean what island?"

"Berk," murmured Hiccup before looking down. "Well I used to live there."

Anna frown, "What do you mean used to?"

"It's sort of a long story," replied Hiccup, softly.

"I have time," said Anna before taking a seat by a nearby rock. "Why don't you start in the beginning?"

"…Alright. Let me fully introduce myself. My name is Hiccup Horrendous, Berk Chief's son, Stoick the Vast."

It took about an hour for Hiccup to tell Anna about his life in Berk.

His troubles, what he had to endure, the neglect from both his tribe and his father's silent treatment, meeting Toothless for the first time, making a new tailfin for the Night Fury to fly again and the honor of killing a dragon.

"After seeing myself in Toothless, I know that I can't kill a dragon," finished Hiccup before placing his head over his knees. "Not now, not ever so…I did the most cowardly thing that a Viking could do…I ran away."

"I don't think you are a coward," said Anna, softly. "What you had to endure and the suffering you encountered, it should have made someone mentally unstable. You on the other hand, you stood firm and didn't let the darkness take over. I say that you are the strongest person I have ever met."

"Me? …strong," murmured Hiccup before looking down at his hands. "I-I never thought of it that way…but then again, my Father only thinks about strength, not reason."

"And that is why Scotland hates the Vikings," said Anna with a slight pout. She placed her hands on her hips, "There are different ways of showing true strength."

' _True strength,'_ thought Hiccup before biting his lower lip. "So what's your story? How did you meet Jade and why are you out here?"

Anna froze up before rubbing her head, sheepishly.

"I'll tell but if only you don't…freak out when I tell ya, deal?"

Hiccup nodded his head, slowly.

"Alright, like you, let me introduce myself fully…and properly. Greetings, I am Princess Anna Marianna, the daughter of King Charles and Queen Marianne."

Hiccup blinked for a moment before falling off from the rock.

"P-Princess?! You're the p-princess?!"

"Hey, you promise you wouldn't freak out," said Anna as she pouted and crossed her arms before letting out a small giggle. "Though it was sort of funny, your reaction."

Hiccup stared, blankly before shaking of his shock and retook his seat.

"S-Sorry, it's not every day I get to meet someone from the royal family. I mean I have met other heir's in different islands around Berk but never a p-princess."

"That's alright," said Anna, softly. "Now, let me tell yea how I first met Jade or rather…she found us."

It took about another hour for Anna to explain her meeting with her Night Fury partner and the reason why she was out here by herself, without any guards.

"To think a family of Night Furies entrust you to take care of their only offspring," murmured Hiccup as the two watched their dragons play around at the water. "You…think something has happened to them?"

Anna shrugs her shoulders, "I have no idea but ever since that day, Jade has never left my side. My Father decided to make Jade my protector which why she carries that emerald pendent around her neck. It informs the people of Scotland that she is my partner and to leave her alone."

"Amazing," said Hiccup, softly. He titled his head, "Did you know that Jade was a Night Fury?"

Anna shook her head, "No, my Father's best friend who is the General of Scotland's Army informed us what type of species of dragon it was. He knows a bit of them because he has his own dragon partner as well."

Hiccup smiled, happily to know that there are other people who have dragons as partners. He then frown a bit, "So what are you going to do about your suitor problem?"

Anna made a face, "I have no idea. So far the chosen Princes, Lords and Dukes I have met, they were either ill-mannered or arrogant."

"You're in a rough spot," said Hiccup as he tapped his chin. "An arrange marriage? You wouldn't find true happiness and not to mention to find out that you have nothing in common with your fiancé."

"I was thinking the same thing," murmured Anna before forming a small smile. "My parent's had an arrange marriage as well. They were lucky to have fallen in love during their time when they were younger before the engagement."

"The same with my parents," murmured Hiccup. "Gobber told me stories how the two of them meet before my Mom was engaged to my Father though it didn't matter to them since they love each other beforehand."

Anna smiled before titling her head, "So what are you going to do? Where do you plan on staying?"

"I was hoping to find a town or village around Scotland and get a job as an assistant Blacksmith," replied Hiccup as he rubbed his head.

"A Blacksmith?" said Anna. "You can make weapons?"

Hiccup nodded, "I was able to make swords, axes and other weapons since I was little…well littler. Gobber showed me the ropes before I started making my own inventions."

"You don't say," said Anna, happily before clapping her hands together. "You know, I believe the Black's need some help. They own the Smithy where I live. They have a son about your age and just starting to learn the ropes as well."

"Really?" said Hiccup before widening his eyes. "But-But your people wouldn't want a-a Viking living among them! Will the Black's understand my situation?"

Anna got up and placed her hands onto her hips.

"Don't worry about it. As of today, you are no longer a Viking but a child who is looking for a place of his own. So what do you say? Want to come back with me to Scotland?"

Hiccup had his mouth slightly opened while nodding his head, slowly.

"Prefect!" said Anna, happily. "Let's get going!"

"Um sure," said Hiccup before making a face. "Now if only we can get our dragon's away from each other."

Anna turned her head to see the two Night Furies were taking a break from the water and were cuddling at each other.

She pouts, "Just within a day, out of Scotland, my bloody dragon was able to find a mate while it's going to take me forever to find myself a suitor."

Hiccup laughed, nervously, "Well look at this way, our dragons can restore the Night Furies species if they do mate."

Anna thought for a moment, "You know…you're right. Well let's get going since it's going to take us about three days to reach to the north part of Scotland."

Hiccup nodded before the two of them called out their dragons and flew out of the small island.

"We need to pass through that large fog that is not too far from here," informed Anna as she flew close to Hiccup. "You know what fog I'm taking about, right?"

"Um yea," replied Hiccup. He knows where they were about to bypass which is the suppose entrance of the Dragon's nest.

It took them about half an hour to make it to the fog island but just as Anna was about to guide Hiccup to the direction towards Scotland, both Night Furies turned towards the clouds.

Anna and Hiccup looked at each other before seeing their dragon becoming tensed.

"Jade, where are you taking us?" wondered Anna, nervously.

"Toothless," whispered Hiccup before hearing something to his right. He turned and gasped to see other dragons coming out of the dense clouds.

Both teens duck their heads down so they wouldn't be seen from the other dragons. That's when Hiccup noticed the dragons were carrying a few livestock.

The two Night Furies soar among the other dragons until they came across an active volcano. Both teens gasped in awe upon seeing the massive mountain.

When they entered, Hiccup couldn't believe what he was seeing. There were dragons in every corner and a few of them had baby dragons or dragon eggs.

' _What would Dad do to see this place?'_ thought Hiccup.

Toothless guided Jade to a cliff, far from the other dragons. Hiccup and Anna lean from their partner's backs to see the dragons were dropping the food into a massive hole in the middle of the cave.

"Well, now we know what they do with the livestock that they steal," murmured Hiccup.

"But why do they just drop it into that hole," whispered Anna before frowning. "It's a waste of time for them to steal it and dump it into the lava."

Before Hiccup could answer, a Gronkle was flying over to the middle of the hole and dropped a tiny fish onto the massive hole. The dragon scratched a bit and was about to leave when there was a sudden roar.

Hiccup and Anna looked around before looking down to see a massive mouth coming out of the hole and ate the young Gronkle.

The two teens gasped.

Hiccup leaned over to Toothless' ear, "Bud, you need to get us out of here, now!"

Though it meant to be a whisper, the massive dragon was able to hear it. She turned her head over to their direction and narrowed her eyes towards them.

"Go!" shouted Hiccup, sensing the danger.

The two Night Furies flew out just in time to avoid the massive dragon's attack and soar out from the volcano along with the other dragons.

Jade and Toothless landed nearby a smaller island where Hiccup and Anna jumped out of their partner's backs. Both teens were in shock.

Anna wrapped her arms around herself, "Hiccup…that thing…that bloody dragon…is she the reason why there are those Dragon raids? Does she…is she like the queen or something?"

"I-I'm not sure," said Hiccup as he run his hand over his hair. He placed his hand over to Toothless' head, "Queen or not, if she doesn't get enough food from the other dragons, the punishment is…death."

Anna had her hand over her mouth before widening her eyes.

"Hiccup, do you think she is the main reason why there are hardly any Night Furies?"

Hiccup thought for a moment, "No doubt about it. That Queen dragon was not glaring at us but rather she was glaring over to Toothless and Jade."

"B-But why?" wondered Anna.

"I wonder…is it possible that the Night Furies were the only species of dragons that can ignore an order from that dragon Queen," said Hiccup.

Anna frown, "We don't know for sure as there are no document records about the Night Furies."

"No, we don't but," said Hiccup before looking over at his partner. "Hey bud, is that massive dragon responsible for you being the only Night Fury around here?"

Toothless gave out a small whimper before looking down. He could still remember the day his mother left him alone in an island that had no other dragons. She told him to never listen to the queen and to follow his own path before leaving and never returned.

He followed his mother's wishes and only joined into the dragon raids to get something to eat. He never thought he would gain a best friend, a human no less but this human wasn't like any other humans he seen or meet before.

He was different and before long, he views the small human as his own and no one is going to hurt him under his watch.

"So if that dragon is responsible for the extinction of the Night Furies, what's going to happen to the other dragons?" ranted Anna, worriedly. She was pacing, "How are we going to save them? You saw how big that thing is!"

Hiccup thought for a moment, "You may be true about the height but…what about speed?"

"What do you mean?" asked Anna.

Hiccup had a serious look on his face, "We're going to stop those Dragon raids – once and for all!"

Anna widens her eyes before smirking, "If you have a plan to get rid of that bully dragon, I'm with you!"

 **-Break Line-**

 **What you guys think? Better?**

 **Next Chapter: the fight with Red Death and its defeat, Stoick learning about Hiccup's true thoughts, going to Scotland and meeting Anna's parents.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey there guys, so if you noticed I deleted the Author's Note cause there is no need of it. If you guys have not read it, short summary: I was supposed to have a surgery for my kidney on the 29** **th** **but since I was sick, the surgery was rescheduled on February.**

 **Hope you guys have a wonderful Christmas and a happy New Year's!**

 **Thanks for the reviews: Guest (chapter one), Vanitas' Queen21 (chapter 2) and Guest (chapter 2).**

 **Vanitas' Queen21 (Ch.2) – I hope you do like this remake of my original since I am adding extra things into this remake and I hope it turns out pretty good like my original. Well – Enjoy!**

 **Guest (Ch.2) – I'm glad you this story but Anna and Merida are not related. If you read the original, Merida wasn't even in the fanfic so it's not going to be a Mericcup, sorry. Hope you continue reading this.**

 **All said and done, onward to the remake!**

Hiccup and Anna were staring at the volcano with determine eyes.

"Ready when you are," said Anna, softly.

Hiccup nodded before chuckling a bit, "Well this is ironic."

"How so?" asked Anna.

"I ran away to avoid killing a dragon but look what we are about to do," stated Hiccup.

Anna blinked her eyes before forming a smile and started laughing. She looked over at him, "I always wonder, why it is so important for a Viking to kill a dragon?"

"Killing a dragon, it shows true strength and glory to the other Vikings," explained Hiccup. He scratched his head, "To me, it was really important to try and kill one so that my Father can finally see me as a true Viking."

"Hiccup," said Anna, softly before smiling. "I have a feeling that fate has a different destiny for you. Not as a Viking but someone else, someone that can help others in need."

"…Thanks, Anna," said Hiccup before smirking. "You know, if anyone back on Berk knows what I am about to do…they will treat me some kind of hero or something."

"Why?" asked Anna.

"Because I found the Dragon's Nest that so many other generations of Vikings in the past have failed to do," explained Hiccup. He looked down at his hands, "Even…Even my own Father couldn't find it."

"Impressive," murmured Anna before sighing. "Your Father failed to notice your intelligence. Your people shouldn't be killing dragons just for strength and glory. War is never the answer."

Hiccup smiled, softly before the two of them ordered their dragon's to blast the volcano wall.

Meanwhile in Berk, Stoick woke up with a smile on his face before getting up and started getting ready as today, his son would get the honor to kill his very first dragon.

A Monstrous Nightmare, only the bravest Vikings can handle this beast.

Stoick planned to give some pointers to his son on how to deal with this creature but when he went downstairs, his son was not there. Hiccup normally was the one that cooks.

' _He probably left to the forest to get some practice in,'_ thought Stoick.

The Chief sighs and decided to go to the Mead Hall to get something to eat there. When he got there, he spotted his best friend, Gobber eating his breakfast.

"Stoick," greeted Gobber, happily. He went over to the Chief, "Today is the day. Excited I bet."

Stoick laughed, "Excited? No my friend. I'm thrilled! My son, my son is going to kill his very first dragon. Never would I think I get to see the day that my son will get these glories honor."

"Aye, the poor lad was never notice. You know with all of his crazy inventions and the destructions he caused all this years," said Gobber as he adjusted his stone tooth. "Well that's until he showed his true talents during Dragon training."

"Aye but that's what I don't get," said Stoick as he rubbed his chin. "Why would he need to hide it? If he was truly this good, then I would have allowed him to join some of those Dragon raids. Even make him your assistant on training the other teens."

Gobber shrugs his shoulders, "Don't know Stoick. Hiccup is one strange fellow. Ever since he became my little apprentice, I notice that he had quite a mind."

Stoick nodded.

"Now if ya would excuse me, I need to get the arena ready for young Hiccup," said Gobber as he placed his hand onto Stoick's shoulder. "See ya in the arena."

"Very well Gobber," said Stoick before getting some breakfast. Once he was finished, he went throughout his day and doing his duties.

When noon came, everyone in the village started heading to the killing arena as they want to know how the small teen can kill a powerful and dangerous dragon.

But for Stoick, he was getting rather concern and he rarely gets worried but he hasn't seen his son at all. He even went out and checked several locations where his son would normally be but no luck.

He asked the other teenagers but none of them know where Hiccup could be.

Stoick went to the forge to find Gobber packing some swords, axes and other weapons that Hiccup could wield.

"Aye, Stoick, I was about to head over to the arena. What are you doing here?" said Gobber.

"I was…wondering if you have since Hiccup?" asked Stoick.

Gobber scratched his chin with his hook hand, "Sorry Stoick but I haven't seen the lad all morning."

"Thank you Gobber, do you have any ideas where he could be at least? I have looked almost everywhere," said Stoick.

"Maybe he is at the forest doing some last minute practicing," suggested Gobber.

"That is what I thought but he has not shown up," said Stoick.

Gobber tapped his chin, "Let me go check if the lad left me a note on his workspace. He did that the last time when he went out to get more supplies which took him almost all day."

"Thank you Gobber, I'll be waiting at the killing arena if you find anything," said Stoick. He left and headed over to the arena.

After half an hour, Gobber came to and walked over to Stoick. The Blacksmith took out a parchment along with Hiccup's new helmet.

Stoick read the letter before widening his eyes. He looked over at Gobber, seriously, "Have everyone search in the forest – now!"

The Blacksmith nodded before shouting out to the villagers to go to the forest and to find Hiccup. Stoick sighs sadly before looking up the sky.

"Hiccup…my son…why didn't I listen to you?"

Everyone being searching for their missing heir but after four hours of looking, there was no sign of the small Viking. They looked from Raven Point to the shores of Berk but found nothing.

"Stoick, I don't want to sound rude or anything…but," said Gobber as he rubbed his head. "Someone has to take down that Monstrous Nightmare. You don't have to worry; Hiccup can take care of himself."

Stoick sighs, "Very well – Astrid, come here!"

"What do you need Chief?" wondered a young girl with blond hair, blue eyes and had axe strapped behind her.

"You'll be taking my son's place," said Stoick.

Astrid widens her eyes before nodding her head, slowly. Stoick nodded before ordering the others to head back to the killing arena.

Astrid stood there for moment before smirking happily. She was going to kill her very first dragon and ready to show them what she can do.

' _Yes, I finally get my chance,'_ thought Astrid, happily. That's when she looked back at the forest, _'I wonder whatever happened to Hiccup? I mean sure he wasn't a very good fighter but recently he started to show some skills – wait! Why in Thor's name am I saying?!'_

 _ **Because he was your childhood friend.**_

Astrid looked around before taking out her axe, "W-Who's there?"

 _ **I'm you.**_

Astrid made a face, _'Great, I'm talking to myself but…what that voice said is true. Hiccup was my best friend when we were children.'_

The young blond Viking sighs before walking back to the killing arena with new determination in her eyes. She looked up at the sky before closing her eyes.

' _I promise Hiccup. I will kill this dragon under your honor as your best friend. I'm sorry that I wasn't with you when everyone was treating you horribly and I did nothing to stop it. Someday…when I find you, everything is going to change. I will be your friend once again and I will stand by your side this time.'_

Astrid let out a sigh before walking into the killing arena.

"Wish me luck, Hiccup."

-Dragon's Island-

The blue fire blast destroyed a part of the volcanic wall which made an opening and caused all the dragons to soar out of the volcano, quickly.

Hiccup tapped onto Toothless' side as a signal to tell him to fire another fire blast. When he did, the two teens waited until they heard a powerful roar.

The teens tightened their hold onto their dragon's cable and braced themselves for an intense fight. The destroyed wall they made was cracking up which caused the entire wall to fall down.

Hiccup and Anna looked up to see a massive bluish-gray dragon with red spikes, three pairs of eyes, bumps and warts all over her body and somewhat like a peach belly.

She looked down and narrowed her eyes at Hiccup and Anna before giving out a loud roar to the two Night Furies. She began firing at them with her large fireballs.

Both Night Furies dodged the attack easily before flying to the sky.

Hiccup looked down at the massive dragon to see if there were any weak points or blind spots but found nothing. That's when he noticed the dragon had wings.

"Anna! That dragon has wings! Let's see if she can use them!"

"You got it!" shouted Anna.

The two of them flew up before diving down and signaled their partners to fire at the wings of the massive dragon. The fire blast caused her to go down.

Both teens saw how the dragon recovered rather quickly and spread her wings before starting to fly towards them.

"Well now we know that bully can fly," murmured Anna.

Hiccup nodded before looking up at the dark clouds and got an idea. He shouted, "Anna, up now!"

She nodded before following Hiccup up to the clouds while the queen was following after them. The queen had catch up and was about to open her massive mouth when the two Night Furies vanished out of her sight.

The dragon turned around a couple of times as she was trying to find the two Night Furies. Suddenly, two blue fire blast hit behind her and then another. She didn't know where they were coming from which anger her to the point where she let out a massive firewall around her.

"Hiccup! Get out of there! That thing is going crazy!" shouted Anna, fearing for her new friend.

Toothless looked over to see the massive fire and quickly dived down to avoid the incoming flames. The Night Fury flew over to where Jade was at before giving her a small cuddle.

Hiccup had time to see where he was at, was now covered in flames. He gave Anna a smile, "Thanks a lot."

"Don't mention it. Now shall we finish this?" said Anna.

Hiccup nodded before the two of them flew over by the sight of the queen dragon.

"Hey, is that all you got?!" shouted Hiccup. "Some dragon you are!"

The queen dragon growled at him before trying to get a hold of them but couldn't keep up with the Night Fury's speed. She shook her head before diving down towards them.

Jade and Toothless flew down and waited for their signal.

Both teens waited until they heard the queen dragon opening her mouth.

"Now!" shouted Hiccup and Anna.

Two blue fire blasted went straight to the queen's mouth which caused a small explosion. That's when she noticed the island was coming closer. She spread her wings to make her slow down her speed but it didn't work.

The queen saw her wings were damaged from the attacks of the two Night Furies. The small holes were small at first but they started to open wider by the minute. She wouldn't be able to stop for the incoming impact.

The two Night Furies quickly soar up once the massive dragon hit the ground and caused a massive explosion. They flew up while dodging the spikes of the dragon's back and avoiding the massive tail.

With a small push, Hiccup and Anna were pushed off from their partner's backs and landed on the ground. Hiccup quickly went over to Anna and used his body to cover her from the cloud of dust from the explosion.

Their Night Furies act as a second shield for them.

After a few minutes, the Night Furies let down their wings while Hiccup let go of Anna.

The teens slowly walked over at the destroyed remains of the massive dragon before Anna let out a squeal of happiness.

"We did it Hiccup! We did it! The dragons are finally free!"

Hiccup simply nodded when suddenly he felt something warm on his lips. He blinked a couple of times before seeing that Anna was kissing him.

He let out a small noise which caused Anna to break free.

Both teens stood there in shock until Hiccup cleared his throat and rubbed his head.

"Um…well I'm glad that the dragons are no longer have to … um take any livestock now. I wonder what they are going to do with their new freedom."

Anna while blushing replied, "W-Well um…I have no idea but I-I guess – oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to kiss you like that!"

"N-No, i-it's fine, really. There is no need to apologize," said Hiccup while his cheeks were slightly crimson.

Anna sighs in relief before looking over at the active volcano. She smiled, softly, "Hiccup, mind coming with me inside of the volcano?"

"Why?" asked Hiccup.

"You see, volcanic materials are quite valuable and in my kingdom, we used the volcanic soil to grow the vegetables since it's quite rich," explained Anna.

"I didn't know that," murmured Hiccup before tapping his chin. "But then again at Berk, there's not much use in vegetables minus cabbages."

"We just started eating the vegetables since the first Dragon raid," said Anna before adjusting her bag. She walked over to the opening to the volcano, "Shall we?"

Hiccup nodded before stopping and looked back at the remains of the dragon. He smiled a bit before going after Anna, deep inside the volcano.

"So…what are we looking for?" asked Hiccup.

"Well volcanic soil is located anyway inside the volcano but what I'm looking for are – ah! These, look!" said Anna before taking out a crystal like stone from the ground.

"What…is that?" wondered Hiccup.

"Gems…I think or crystals," replied Anna before placing it inside her bag. "Sometimes volcanic soil are pressed down so much that it caused them to create these gem like crystals."

"Interesting," murmured Hiccup as he found another one but it was green instead. He looked over at Anna, "Hold on. We need something to carry these gems."

Anna titled her head but after an hour later, she was grateful what Hiccup did.

Hiccup was able to make a few baskets out of the remains of the fallen dragon while the rest could be useful by making stronger weapons and armor.

' _Brilliant idea, Hiccup,'_ thought Anna while she was riding on her partner. She looked back to see Hiccup not too far from her and was carrying one basket while one was strapped around Toothless' right.

A few Terrible Terrors, Gronkles, and one or two Deadly Nadders were flying with them.

Anna smiled knowing her kingdom is in good hands. With Hiccup's help, her kingdom will evolve to a new era with humans and dragons working together.

It took about two days for the two teens to reach their destination, Scotland.

"Welcome Hiccup to your new life and new beginning," stated Anna, happily. "It's quite a big village but you'll get used to it after living here for quite some time."

Hiccup smiled, _'A second chance. No turning back now.'_

Anna guided Hiccup to the large white castle where they landed at an opening by a nearby stable. The two teens dismounted themselves before Anna looked over at her partner.

"Go on girl, show Toothless around the area while I go and talk with my parents."

Jade nodded before signaling Toothless to follow her.

Toothless gave a small whimper before rubbing his head onto Hiccup's cheek.

Hiccup smiled, "I'm going to be fine bud. Go, it's not every day that you get to hang out with another Night Fury."

Toothless cooed a bit before running over to Jade and followed her into the forest.

"Don't worry. The people around here will not harm them since my Father made a rule that no dragons are to be harmed or shot down," explained Anna.

Hiccup sighs in relief before looking back to where Toothless disappeared to. Before he could say anything else, Anna grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the castle.

Anna ran through a couple of hallways before reaching to a double door. She turned to Hiccup, "My parents know of my little trip because I told them beforehand when I left. They should be here in the Entertainment room in case I came back."

"Um…is there a formal way to greet your parents?" wondered Hiccup, nervously.

Anna laughed, "You don't have to be so worried. Just greet them like normal people, alright?"

Hiccup simply nodded but just as he was about to ask another question, Anna open the doors and pulled Hiccup inside.

"Mother, Father. I have returned with great and wonderful news."

Hiccup widens his eyes to see two people walking over to them. He could easily tell where Anna got her looks from.

Queen Marianne looked like a goddess. She had long light brown hair that goes down at her waist and bright forest-green eyes. She is wearing a long simple green dress with light gray trimming around her neckline and arms, a golden rope around her waist and a few trinkets around her hands, neck and ears.

King Charles was quite tall and looked strong. He had reddish-brown hair, smaller bread unlike his own father and light green eyes. He is wearing a red cape with a blue clasp on the left side, a brown tunic with a black belt around his waist, to his left there was a sword, black pants and brown shoes.

Both looked at Anna with loving care.

"Oh Anna dear, you're back. What – Anna!" said Marianne before seeing how her daughter. "What in Merlin's name happened to you? Why are you so filthy and bruised up like that?"

"I'm fine Mother – we're both fine," replied Anna, happily. "I mean sure we fought a massive dragon and end up having a few burns here and there but nothing serious."

"WHAT?!" shouted Charles in disbelief. "You fought a dragon?!"

"Yes," said Anna as she rolled her eyes. "If we didn't defeat that Queen dragon then the other dragons would suffer. It was because of her there were those Dragon raids because she ordered them to do so if not, they will get eaten instead."

The queen gasped in horror while the king had a grim look on his face. That's when they noticed a young teenager boy with dark auburn messy hair and green eyes. He is wearing a long green cotton shirt, a fur brown vest, dark cotton pants and dark brown boots.

Also they noticed that their daughter was saying 'we' during her tale.

"Who is this boy, Anna?" asked Charles, seriously.

Hiccup tensed up a bit while Anna pouts and placed her hands on her hips.

"Father calm down and let us explain!"

Charles sighs, "Very well."

"Good now, introduction first," said Anna, happily. She placed her hand onto Hiccup's shoulder, "This is Hiccup Haddock…"

It took about an hour for Anna and Hiccup to tell Anna's parents on how the two of them meet, Hiccup running away from Berk, and the battle of the queen dragon.

Marianne had her hand over her mouth in shock while Charles blinked his eyes before grinning happily and picked up both of the teens.

"Now that is what I call teamwork! Good work – both of you!"

"Can't…breathe…sir," gasped Hiccup.

"F-Father…let go," gasped Anna.

"Oh right," said Charles as he set the teens down. He still had the grin on his face, "We should celebrate! Not only did the two of you end the Dragon raids but now the dragons can roam freely without fear of being used."

"That's a fantastic idea, dear," said Marianne. "Anna why don't you show Hiccup around the castle…and maybe go change your clothes."

Anna laughed sheepishly before nodding her head.

"Aright Mother but what about Hiccup?"

"I'll have a maid set a pair of clothes for your friend," replied Marianne, softly.

Anna smiled before grabbing hold onto Hiccup's arm again.

"Come on Hiccup, I want to show you a few of my favorite rooms inside the castle before showing you the gardens."

Marianna laughed upon seeing her daughter's actions upon the ex-Viking. When they left the room, she let out a heavy sigh, "Poor boy. How can those Vikings treat him like that? Even his own Father…doesn't he know that the child could make a great leader."

"What's done is done, my dear," said Charles before rubbing his chin. "Young Hiccup can have a second chance, away from those barbarians Vikings."

Marianne nodded.

"But what puzzles me is that how can the lad have so much intelligence?" wondered Charles.

"Who knows," murmured Marianne before seeing her husband going to the door. "And where are you going?"

"Oh just going to visit a dear friend of ours, be right back," replied Charles before leaving the room.

Marianne thought for a moment before forming a smiling as she knows what her husband was about to do. She got up and left the room to inform the maid to start dinner.

 **-Break Line-**

 **So what you guys think? I hope my grammar is a bit better in this remake.**

 **Next Chapter: Hiccup meets the Ryder's, Stoick's regrets and Hiccup's letter, the Ryder's offer and Toothless meeting the Ryder's**


	4. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello my fellow HTTYD fans, how have you been?**

 **Sorry for the long wait for this update but I was typing some chapters to this story since my reschedule surgery is coming up soon, February 23.**

 **Within these week, I will be preparing for my upcoming surgery so I wouldn't be working on my stories for about three weeks or so…until I don't feel any more pain.**

 **I will let you know if something happens in an Author's Note…like the surgery has been (once again) rescheduled or something.**

 **Eeveecat1248 glad to know someone understands about weird things. Hope you enjoy reading this updated chapter!**

 **Well that's said – no typed and done, onward to the extended version!**

Charles arrived at a two story house that was close by the forest. He dismounts from his white stallion before spotting a small green dragon by a fountain and it was chewing on a tree branch.

"Ah, Loki, would you mind letting Liza know that I'm here?" asked Charles.

The tiny Terrible Terror looked up before letting out a small screech and took off to an open window. The King chuckles a bit before hearing the front door open.

A woman with flaming red hair and green-forest eyes came out. She was wearing a blue tunic dress, a brown vest, and a white apron around her waist.

"Yes? Who – Oh! Charles! What a surprise visit! Please come in."

"Don't mind if I do Liza," said Charles. He entered the house and followed the redhead woman to the kitchen.

Liza walked over at a boiling pot and started to stir. She slightly turned her head over to him, "So why the visit in such late hour? Shouldn't you be having supper with Marianne and Anna?"

"Yes, I normally would but I need to talk to you and Victor about something rather important," replied Charles as he took a seat at the table.

Liza stopped stirring and turned around. She could see the seriousness on the king's face, "I see. Well Victor should be coming home soon. He told me he would be coming late because he was going to train a few new recruits that signed up a few days ago."

"Ah yes," said Charles, happily. "Young teens are coming to the Training Grounds every day. Not too long ago, Victor told me that a young boy around six years old wanted to become a soldier in order to protect his dear little sister and Mother."

Liza smiled, softly, "Oh that's so sweet."

Suddenly they heard a loud slam coming from the back of the kitchen.

"LIZA! Must you give Storm his treats before work?!"

The redhead giggled, "Don't tell me that he is at it again?"

"YES! And right in front of – where are you?"

"At the kitchen and please do keep your voice down, we have a guest," replied Liza.

A man with brown-reddish hair that was held up and blue eyes walked into the kitchen. He was wearing a white silk tunic with a black vest with gold trimmings and buttons, black pants, brown belt with a sword on his left side.

"A guest? Who – Charlie! What are you doing here? Did yea wife kick you out or something?"

"Still quite a joker," murmured Charles before clearing his throat. "I came here for an important business to discuss with you and your wife."

"Politics or war?" asked Victor as he sat across by his friend. "Or is it another alliance?"

"None of those, my friend," replied Charles. He sighs, "It's more of a…fostering a mistreated child to his full potential."

Victor and Liza both had a shock look on their faces.

"W-What do you mean, Charles?" asked Liza.

"I believe I have found you a child for you to adopt," replied Charles, softly. He started explaining his friends about Hiccup's history.

"That poor boy," murmured Liza, sadly. She smiled, softly, "But yet he still has a pure heart."

"Pure and strong, yes," said Charles before frowning a bit. "He has great intelligence but fails to realize that on his own. That bastard Viking doesn't deserve to be called his Father!"

Victor and Liza nodded before the redhead clapped her hands.

"Oh Vic, Hiccup is prefect! He needs us just as we need him! Not to mention, he has a dragon partner like you!"

"I was thinking the same thing Liza," said Victor before gritting his teeth. He grabbed his sword's handle, "But I wish I could have knocked a few senses to those bloody Vikings for their stupidity."

"I myself but forget about that – Charles! We accept to be Hiccup's new adopted parents!" said Liza, happily.

"Wonderful!" said Charles. He stood up, "Here are the adoption papers. I will be sending a letter to the school that they will be suspecting a new student within the week."

Victor nodded and took the adoption papers while Liza went over to a desk. She pulled out a parchment and started writing a list for what she would need for her son-to-be.

"Let's see, we need to clear out one of the guest rooms with new furniture. Not to mention, a whole new wardrobe – you said that he has green eyes, correct Charles?"

"Indeed," replied Charles.

"Perfect! I know what to get – Victor, get your coat! We need to get everything before the stores closes!" said Liza, happily.

"Woman! Can't you wait until tomorrow or after I have eaten supper!" shouted Victor though he too was a slight eager to get his future son's things.

Liza pouts, "Oh fine – Ah! In the meantime, I will be clearing out the guest room!"

"Well I should be heading back," said Charles. He walked over at the entrance door, "Be at the castle gates by tomorrow morning. You can dine with us for breakfast and meet the lad."

"We'll be there, don't you worry about that," said Victor.

Charles nodded his head before heading out and mounted on his stallion. Victor and Liza watched the king leave their property before the redhead sighs.

"Soon Vic…soon we will be parents. I never thought this day will ever come."

"Nor I," said Victor before frowning. "I wonder…if Hiccup is wearing a mask."

"What do you mean, dear?" asked Liza.

"I mean is that Hiccup couldn't show any weak emotions so in order for him to hide it is to mentally wear a mask," explained Victor.

"That's not right," murmured Liza, sadly. She grits her teeth, "As if showing emotions is a bad thing. Hiccup needs to be taught that strength is not the answer to be a man."

"Oh he will and we will be the ones teaching him," said Victor, seriously. "He will know much more from us rather from his own blasted Father."

Liza smiled, happily before walking back inside while Victor looked up at the night sky with determination in his eyes.

"You shall not be alone anymore, Hiccup."

Meanwhile back at Berk, Stoick and Gobber along with Astrid were still trying to find any clues about Hiccup's disappearance.

The three have been searching for the pass four hours and found nothing.

Gobber sighs before walking over to his old friend, "Look Stoick, it's getting late. Why don't we head back? We can search for the lad in the morning."

Stoick ran his hand over his bread before sighing, heavily.

"Very well but we start looking right after breakfast, understand? Astrid, will you be joining us as well?"

The blond Viking nodded, "Yes, Chief. I better get going and get some sleep. Good night, sir and Gobber."

"Sleep tight little lass," said Gobber before turning around to see Stoick looking over at the sea. The Blacksmith sighs, "You're thinking about Valka, are yea?"

Stoick nodded, sadly, "She was taken by one of those blasted beast while she was trying to protect Hiccup who was just a baby at the time."

"Aye but you know when you told me that Valka was attacking a dragon, that surprised me," said Gobber. He adjusted his stone tooth, "I mean she was different than the other Vikings when we were teenagers. She tries to stop us from attacking them during the raids and even reasons with us that the dragons are being misjudged."

"That's Valka for yea," agreed Stoick. He smiled a bit, "No one would question her about it since she had quite a temper."

"True, true but…strangely the dragons did look at her weirdly," stated Gobber before clearing his throat. "Well see yea in the morning Stoick. I will look around at the forge one more time if I miss anything."

Stoick nodded and watched his friend to return back to the village before looking up at the night sky once again. He closed his eyes and listen at the blissful night silent for the first time.

"Valka if you can hear me…watch over our son. I will find him and bring him back home. And this time, I will listen to him even if it's a silly request like helping him build another crazy invention…I will fulfill that promise that I made when you were taken away from us."

The Chief sighs before taking out the letter that Gobber found in Hiccup's helmet. He reopened it and re-read the message inside.

 _ **Dear Dad or Stoick…since you really have not been a Father to me,**_

 _ **If you are reading this then that means I have left Berk on my own account.**_

 _ **I've tried to tell you so many times but you wouldn't listen. I found out before you left your last dragon search, I couldn't kill a dragon. Remember the night that I said I shot down that Night Fury…well I did.**_

 _ **I went out and found him, lying on the ground at Raven Point.**_

 _ **I had a chance…I had the chance to kill the legendary Night Fury but…I…I couldn't. I simply couldn't kill the dragon as I saw myself in him so…I let him go.**_

 _ **I'm sorry if I am a disappointment to you all these years. I know that I wasn't the kind of Viking heir you wanted so…I decided that enough is enough.**_

 _ **I'm leaving with the Night Fury that I shot down and I'm not coming back.**_

 _ **I'm going someplace far where people accept dragons and a place where I will be accepted for who I am. And if it's possible…if there is a small chance that maybe I can find Mom alive and live with her from now on.**_

 _ **Bye…Stoick and consider me died. Make Snotlout your Heir since he is a 'true' Viking…since I'm not…me Hiccup the Useless.**_

' _Oh Hiccup…would you ever forgive me?'_ thought Stoick. He put away the letter before heading back to his home with sadness in his heart.

-Scotland, Morning-

"Morning Hiccup," greeted Anna, happily. She smiled, "Oh my, to think that my Father's old clothes suits you rather nicely. What do you think?"

Hiccup laughed a bit before looking at the mirror once again.

He was wearing a white silk shirt, a dark green vest, a dark brown belt, black pants and brown boots. His original clothes were thrown away last night when a maid gave him a pair of night clothes.

"This is the first time I have ever felt silk fabric and I must say," said Hiccup as he felt the white fabric. "It's really soft. You said that this was made by a little insect, correct?"

Anna smiled, "That's right. A silkworm and they are high in protein as well."

Hiccup made a disgust look, "You…You can eat them?!"

"A few people do but the villagers around here don't normally eat them," replied Anna. She then grabbed his arm, "Come on, it's time for breakfast."

"Alright lead the way," said Hiccup, knowing she would be dragging him to the diner room. And he was right.

Anna and Hiccup reached at the diner room to find there was no one yet present. The princess guided Hiccup to where he sat last night while she took a sit right next to him.

Hiccup looked down to see the silverware and remembered Anna telling him how some of the items around here were made out of the materials found in the volcano. The stronger materials were used to forge weapons, armor and shield.

"After breakfast, I will take you to the Black's and see if you can get a job there as an apprentice," said Anna. She smiled, "I have a good feeling that you and Johnny will become great friends."

Hiccup smiled a bit before the two of them heard the doors open. Charles and Marianne walked in with two other people.

A man with long brown-reddish hair and had blue eyes. He was wearing a blue tunic, a brown belt around his waist and a sword on the left side, black pants and brown boots.

Next to the man was a woman with flaming red hair and green-forest eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless blue dress and underneath was a white silk shirt and small brown boots.

"Ah morning children," greeted Charles, happily. "Glad to know we didn't miss breakfast."

"You miss breakfast, Dad," teased Anna before laughing. "I highly doubt that. Morning Mother, General Ryder and Aunt Liza, how are you?"

"Great, thanks for asking," replied Liza.

The king took the head sit while his wife sat to his left. General Ryder sat next to the king by his right while Liza sat next to Ryder.

A few maids came in with food and placed them in front of them.

Hiccup bites his lower lip before nervously trying to figure out which silverware to use. Normally he would use a spoon for soup and a fork for eating meat that he can't use his hands.

Last night, there wasn't much silverware but this morning, there were about five different ones. He can see there was a spoon, a fork and a knife but there were two other spoons. One was bigger than the other one but why?

He gulps a bit before coughing in order to get Anna's attention.

The princess turned her head to see Hiccup was nervous. She titled her head before realizing what the problem was.

She slapped herself before leaning over to Hiccup's ear.

"Don't worry about it. Just eat how you normally would. I will explain the other silverware some other time but for now, don't worry about it."

"B-But what about t-table manners?" whispered Hiccup, nervously. "I-I don't want to embarrass myself in front of your parents and their guests…who are they anyway?"

"That's General Ryder and his wife," replied Anna. "They have been friends with my parents since they were really small. And don't worry about table manners since my Dad and General Ryder can be rather…messy eaters sometimes."

Hiccup let out a sigh in relief before starting eating his breakfast.

"Right," said Charles before clearing his throat. "Hiccup, I would like to introduce you to my General Victor Ryder and his wife, Elizabeth. They're great friends of mine."

"Oh…um nice to…ah meet you two," said Hiccup, nervously.

Victor laughed, "No need to be nervous lad. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The same with me but please call me Liza. Elizabeth is too formal."

Hiccup nodded his head.

"So why are they here Dad?" asked Anna. "Do you need to discuss something with him after breakfast or something?"

"Something like that," replied Charles. "But not with me, rather they want to talk to Hiccup."

Hiccup slightly open his mouth and had a confuse look.

"Last night, Charles came to my house and told us all about you," started Victor. He placed his chin over his hands, "I was quite impressed to hear that you and of course Anna taking down that massive dragon."

"I-It was n-nothing, really," stuttered Hiccup as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Nothing?!" shouted Anna in disbelief. She got up and slammed her hands onto the table, "Hiccup! It was your idea to stop the Dragon Queen and if you didn't, the other dragons would have suffered still! Don't you dare think you are nothing! You are not living in Berk anymore!"

Hiccup tensed up and stared at Anna in disbelief. No one besides Gobber would scold him for doubting himself. He looked down at his hands, "…I-It's going to take some time Anna…to forget."

Anna sighs, sadly before calming down and placed her hands onto his.

"I understand and I hope in time, you will recover and realize that you are a great person."

Hiccup bites his lip and unconsciously hold onto his emotions before nodding his head though Victor saw right through him.

The General got up and walked over at Hiccup. He placed his hand onto Hiccup's shoulder, "Lad, what Anna said is true. You are a remarkable being and what that tribe, mentally did to you was unquestionable horrible and insensitive. Not even your own blasted Father stopped it. You deserve much better, Hiccup."

The young preteen clenched his hands together before shutting his eyes and nodding his head, slowly.

Liza couldn't take it anymore to see the young boy in so much pain. She quickly got up from her seat and ran over to Hiccup before embracing him, tightly.

"Let it go, Hiccup. Let it go. You are not alone anymore…you don't have to hide it any longer. Let them fall, please."

Hiccup tensed up when Liza hugged him but within a second, he embraced the warmness from this stranger. He slowly reached over and grabbed hold onto her hand.

' _What is this feeling? It's so warm. I…I sort of remember this. When…When my own Mom hugged me but how can I remember when she disappeared when I was a baby?'_

Liza placed her hand onto Hiccup's auburn hair, "You don't have to wear this mask anymore. Showing emotions is not a crime. It's not weakness. Showing emotions is what makes us human, child."

Hiccup hold onto Liza's hand before feeling his chin being lifted up. The redhead woman grabbed hold onto his chin and placed her forehead onto his.

He gasped a bit to see the concern and sadness coming from Liza's green-forest eyes.

"Did you know that crying is a stress reliever for the body, child?" said Liza, softly. She ran or fingers onto Hiccup's auburn hair, "How long has it been? How long has it been that you truly cried? I can see it. I see that pain and suffering you went through, little one."

Hiccup just stared at her with a complete blank stare.

Liza embraced the young boy once again, "You have nothing to hide anymore. I beg of you…release it. Release that suffering you had to endure. You don't have to hold it in anymore. Crying is nothing to be ashamed or to be embarrassed about."

The words that Liza spoke hit Hiccup.

He couldn't hold onto his emotions any longer. He let out a tear going down his cheek before crying out his eyes onto Liza's chest.

Charles and Marianne watched with sad look on their eyes while Victor rubbed Hiccup's back as he was trying to calm him down.

Anna had a small tear going down her cheek.

' _To think, you were suffering so much that you had to wear a bloody mask. Your blasted Father didn't help you at all but rather his friend did…oh Hiccup.'_

Liza embraced Hiccup before easily lifting the preteen and placed him onto her lap. She heard a small yelp coming from Hiccup but she ignored it when she felt him relax.

"We can show you, Hiccup. Victor and I can show you the true meaning on how a family treasures their children, dearly and guide them – guide you to your full potential in life."

"That is if you accept us Hiccup," said Victor, softly.

"Y-You two…want me as…your son," said Hiccup in disbelief. "B-But you're a General! Don't you want a son that can fight! I don't even know how! Let alone lift up a weapon!"

"Oh nonsense, Hiccup," said Victor. He winked, "True, you need strength to fight but that is not what I am looking for in my army. No, using brute strength alone does not make a man but rather their minds."

Hiccup was giving a napkin to wipe his tears before giving Victor a confuse look.

"I'll explain later but right now, I need an answer from you," said Victor. "Would you want to be a Ryder?"

Hiccup was speechless.

These two complete strangers agreed to be his adopted parents even after knowing about his past. These General wanted him, Hiccup the Useless – no wait.

He was no longer in Berk. He's no longer Hiccup the Useless.

"Hiccup," said Liza, softly. She ran her fingers onto his hair again, "The moment I saw you, I got this feeling in my heart that is telling me to protect you. As if fate is telling me that you are meant to be my son…if you let us."

"…W-What…What about your other children?" asked Hiccup.

Victor smiled, sadly, "That's the thing lad. My wife can't bear a child and it's been her dream to be a Mother as it's my dream to have a son to teach like how my Father taught me."

Hiccup let out a small breath before widening his eyes.

"Wait! What about Toothless? Where will he be staying at?"

"I'm guessing Toothless is your dragon partner, correct?" asked Victor as Hiccup nodded. The General smiled, "Not to worry. I myself have a Thunderdrum named Storm and Liza here has a Terrible Terror named Loki. Your dragon is more than welcome in our home."

Hiccup wanted to let out a laugh. He couldn't believe what he is hearing but for the first time, he smiled, truthfully. He doesn't need to hide his 'weak' emotions any longer.

"I…I accept your offer."

Liza squeaked happily before embracing Hiccup once again while Victor was grinning, happily.

Charles grabbed hold onto his cup and lifts it up in the air, "Cheers for you Vic, my friend."

Victor nodded and grabbed hold onto his cup and lifted it as well. Marianne had a smile on her face and Anna was dancing around with joy on her feet.

After breakfast, Anna guided Hiccup to the gardens to find their Night Furies. Hiccup was going to introduce his new adopted parents to his protective partner.

While they were walking, Anna was asking questions of what Vikings do for fun.

"There is nothing much really," said Hiccup. He tapped his chin, "I mean there are a few books here and there but other than learning to kill a dragon or fight, there is nothing to do."

"So you're telling me most of the Vikings in Berk can't read," said Anna.

"Pretty much," said Hiccup. "There were a few that can read but in our language, Old Norse. I can show you if you want."

Anna smiled, "I would love to. Learning a new language is what I need to learn."

"How many languages do you know already?" asked Hiccup.

"Um let's see…there's Latin, Danish, French, Greek, Italian and I just started Norwegian," replied Anna.

Hiccup dropped his mouth in shock.

"You – that's a lot! I don't even know any of them!"

"If…If you like…I can teach you some," offered Anna.

"Alright, you teach me a few of them while I teach you Old Norse," said Hiccup.

"Deal," said Anna before spotting their dragons by the large fountain. "There they are!"

Hiccup walked over to Victor and Liza, "Stay right behind me. Toothless can be rather…protective with me."

"I understand," said Victor while Liza nodded.

"Right, here goes," murmured Hiccup. He took a deep breath, "Toothless! Come here bud!"

Toothless looked up to see his human before dashing over to him. He rubbed his head under his human's chin before sensing the four adults. The Night Fury wrapped his tail around Hiccup's waist and let out a small growl at them.

"Ah! Easy there bud! They are not going to hurt you or me!" said Hiccup, quickly. He rubbed behind his ear, "The two people that are nearby Anna are her parents and the two people behind me…well they're going to be my new…parents."

Toothless gave him a confuse look before questionably glaring over at the two strangers. He slowly walked over to them before sniffing them.

The Night Fury doesn't want his human hatching to suffer any longer. He knows his hatchling was dealing so much negative emotions but there was nothing he can do to help him.

But what he can do is to protect him from harm.

Toothless suddenly smelled a familiar scent coming from the two unknown humans. They smelled like dragons as well but how?

He titled his head before giving Hiccup a questionably look.

"Um…I think he can smell your dragon's scent Victor," said Hiccup before widening his eyes. "I um…it's alright to call you your first name or do I have to call you Dad or Father?"

"For the time being, you can call me by my first name until you are comfortable to call me Dad," replied Victor before nodding. "And yes, I do believe Toothless can smell Storm and Loki."

Toothless titled his head again.

Hiccup sighs, "You see bud Victor and Liza have dragon partners as well. Victor has a Thunderdrum while Liza has a Terrible Terror."

Toothless' ears went up before giving them a toothless smile. Maybe he can trust these two humans with his hatchling.

Victor laughed, "Glad to see you approve of us, Toothless."

"And I can see why you called him Toothless, Hiccup," said Liza. She smiled, "And quite an handsome Night Fury as well. It's no wonder why Jade has taken a liking to you."

Toothless blushes a bit while Jade hide her face upon Anna's chest.

Hiccup embraced his best friend, "I want to let you know how grateful I am to you. You have been there even though I took your freedom away but you still stayed by my side. And now…you found – we found another chance for a better future. You found your mate while I found a place where I truly belong…where I can be myself, do you understand me, bud?"

Toothless thought for a moment before nodding his head. He then licked his hatchling.

"Ah! Toothless, you know that stuff doesn't come out!" said Hiccup as he tries to clean himself. He sighs before smiling over to his new parents, "I guess…he approves – Ah! Toothless, would you stop that!"

Victor laughed, "I believe so lad! Not too worry Toothless, we have plenty of room for ya and you can come and visit your mate as much as you like."

Toothless' eyes sparkle before jumping onto Victor and started licking him as well.

"Toothless!" shouted Victor and Hiccup.

 **-Break Line-**

 **What you guys think? Is my grammar a bit better? I do try my best.**

 **Next Chapter: The Ryder's take Hiccup shopping, a bit of nobility statues, Hiccup and Toothless' new home, etiquette and other lessons and finding a new name.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Me: Well too longer to update this chapter, sorry about that. My recovery took longer than I thought it would but then again, this was my first ever major surgery. It's a good think I had this halfway done before having the surgery.**

 **Sadly they found a stone on my left side as well so not sure how long it will take to remove that one. I just hope it doesn't take another handful of years like my bloody right…**

 **Anyway let's get started, shall we?**

 **To those that reviewed: The Dragon Nidhogg, scribe0magic, Guest (ch.1; #1), Guest (ch.4; #2) and Guest (ch.1; #3) – thanks for the reviews.**

 **The Dragon Nidhogg: Glad to know that you are loving the Extended version like my original More than Life. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter as well. And yes, my surgery went well and I'm fine, thanks for your support.**

 **scribe0magic: Thank you for your support and glad you like my fanfic. Have you read the original yet? If not please do so you can compare it to the Extended Version.**

 **Guest (ch.1; #1): I'm a slight better, can't walk much like before but no more pain on my right side. I know that the famous pairing is Hiccup and Astrid but it wouldn't happen if she didn't stop him from leaving. I support that paring; I do but not as high level like some other people do.**

 **Guest (ch.4; #2): The pairing was made possible cause Astrid stopped Hiccup from leaving and saw what he truly was. In the beginning, she barely gave any attention to Hiccup and completely ignored him. She even got jealous that he was getting 'better' in dragon training. And all of those faults disappear when she had that one little 'romance' ride and saw the real Hiccup. I support their pairing but sometimes Astrid's temper can be troublesome sometimes…**

 **Guest (ch.1; #3): Well I'm glad you enjoyed reading the original and hope you enjoy the same time the extended version as well. I'm a bit slightly better but better and I know there are other people that suffer a lot more pain than I do…I pray to those that can't find a cure don't suffer so much and enjoy life. Hope you enjoy reading this new chapter.**

 **Well that's done, shall we move on to the story?**

After spending another hour at the castle, the Ryder's took Hiccup and Toothless out to the marketplace. Liza was looking over the list she made while Victor was explaining to Hiccup on how he trains his recruits.

Hiccup has to admit that his adopted father's method was a lot better than his previous father's training. He recalls most of the time he had to dodge out of the way from throwing axes to spars. There was one point where his father told him to smash a rock with his head.

But after seeing that he couldn't do anything, Stoick had Gobber to teach him instead. Another way of saying, you're not a true Viking and you're weak.

"Will…you be training me like that as well?" asked Hiccup. He bites his lip, "And what about Toothless? He can't fight properly since he can't fly on his own."

"I'll have Storm teach Toothless a thing or two about fighting," said Victor before chuckling. "You know if I'm not mistaken, my dragon will adopt your dragon as his own."

Hiccup smiled to know that his best friend was going to gain a father figure as well.

"Alright, we have four hours to get everything that Hiccup needs," started Liza. "First, we need to go to Lottie's Palace where we can get his everyday clothes, school uniform, night clothes, ball robes, traveling capes – are you even listening to me, Victor?"

"What – oh yes! Clothes! Whatever you say dear," said Victor.

"Oh stop daydreaming and go order a carriage – now!" instructed Liza before grabbing hold onto Hiccup's arm. "Come along dear. You will need proper clothes for the winter as it can get rather cold here."

Hiccup didn't have much to say when they entered the store.

A woman with long blond braided hair and had gray eyes was sitting at a desk. She looked up and smiled warmly at them, "Lady Ryder, what can we do for you today?"

"Afternoon Charlotte, I want your full service today," said Liza before placing Hiccup in front of her. "You see, I have adopted a son and he needs a new wardrobe – at once!"

Charlotte's eyes shine brightly before shouting over to her assistant. "Margret! Cancel any upcoming appointments right now! We have a full wardrobe order!"

Margret, a young girl with short brown hair and had light brown eyes, nodded her head before running back to the door she came out of. Charlotte grabbed hold onto Hiccup's hand and guided him to a stool. That's when Margret and three other women came with measuring tapes and fabrics on hand.

Outside, Toothless watched his hatchling with a grinning smile. He then heard someone walking up to him. The Night Fury turned his head to see the male human, smiling to him.

"How's Hiccup holding up?"

Toothless cooed before looking over at the window again.

Victor looked over at the window before seeing Hiccup getting fuzzed by Charlotte and her assistants. He sighs, "I feel bad for the poor lad. To endure my wife's shopping fit. Never argue with Liza about shopping as you'll never win against her."

Toothless titled his head.

"Right, well wait right here," said Victor. "We'll be out…soon I hope. Let's go Harold."

"Right sir," said the carriage man.

It took about two hours for all the measuring, choosing the right fabric, the right color, and Liza's approval. The assistants loaded the boxes into the carriage while Charlotte was finishing up Hiccup's dress robes.

Charlotte had taken out a lovely emerald, forest-green fabric and placed it onto Hiccup's shoulder. She smiled, "You have such lovely green eyes, child. You shouldn't be hiding them."

Hiccup blushes from embarrassment.

Once the dress robe was done, Hiccup was finally out of the store and saw that Toothless was giving him one of his playful smirks.

"Oh who asked you," murmured Hiccup before widening his eyes. He looked over at Liza, "How can all that stuff fit into the carriage?"

"You'll be surprised how big is inside, Hiccup," said Victor before leaning over to his ear. "Not only that, my wife is an expert on making things fit."

"I see," said Hiccup before noticing a few people were staring at him and Toothless. "Um…I know that Anna told me that the people can't hurt my dragon but why are they staring?"

"They might be wondering why there is another Night Fury since only the Princess has one," replied Liza.

Victor helped Liza and Hiccup into the carriage before going inside as well. Harold took his seat and started to navigate the streets but made sure the dragon was following him.

"I wouldn't be surprised that Charlotte and her assistant will be gossiping about this," stated Victor. "Everyone in Scotland will know about you and your dragon by the end of the day, Hiccup."

"Gossip?" asked Hiccup.

Victor nodded, "You will find that here in Scotland, there are bunch of news flowing through the streets. Some can be great news while others can be quite horrible and bunch of lies to boot."

"S-So I have to be c-careful on what I do or say around here then?" asked Hiccup, nervously.

"I…guess you can say that since I am the General which place me in a high statue in nobility," replied Victor. He placed his hand onto Hiccup's shoulder, "Don't worry about it. Most of the time those rumors are simply just silly rumors."

"Don't you worry Hiccup, we will teach you on how to be a Noble," said Liza. She smiled, "But I have a feeling you will do great."

"That's…This is a whole lot different where I lived," said Hiccup. He shook his head, "There was nothing about nobility in Berk. Respect was giving to the strongest Viking but nobility, nothing."

"You are strong Hiccup," said Liza, happily. "You have a strong heart and will. Use it as your weapon, my son."

Hiccup nodded, slowly.

"That reminds me," said Victor. "If you like you can change your name to something else."

"Change…my…name?'

"That's correct but it's your choice," said Liza.

Hiccup thought for a moment, "…I-I would like to change my name but my biological Mother named me and I don't want to erase what is left of her."

"We understand, dear," said Liza.

"If I may ask, you don't have to answer but what happen to your Mother, Hiccup?" asked Victor.

"…She was taken…by a dragon…during a Dragon raid," replied Hiccup, softly. "She was trying to protect me since I was just a baby. No one knows if she is alive or…dead."

Victor and Liza nodded.

"If you like you can have your first name as your middle name then you can decide on a new name, how that sounds?" suggested Victor.

Hiccup tapped his chin before nodding his head.

"Wonderful! Now onward to get you some dress shoes and boots," sated Liza.

Victor left out a sigh before leaning over at Hiccup, "This shopping hell thing will end soon and afterwards we will be going out to eat."

Hiccup nodded his head while Liza pouts.

"I head that and do you ever think of something else besides food and fighting, Victor!"

"Hey in my defense, I was thinking for all of us since we haven't eaten lunch," said the General. He smirked a bit, "And didn't you want to eat that new diner place that just opened."

Liza sighs before smiling, "You know me to well – Harold! Change of plans! Mind driving us to Ada's Diner instead?"

"Of course Lady Ryder," replied the carriage man.

"You'll love the food there Hiccup," whispered Victor. He lean close to Hiccup's ear, "I've tried the food there already and it's simply amazing but don't tell my wife or she will have a fit. I promised her that I would take her the moment it was opened."

Hiccup smiled a bit before frowning, "What about Toothless?"

"Not too worry," said Victor. "A friend of mine got a job there and he knows all too well about my dragon. He has a special place just for him and no doubt about it that he will cook something special for Toothless."

Hiccup nodded as the carriage stopped at their destination.

"Here we are boys," said Liza, happily. She arranged Hiccup's vest a bit, "There, that's better. Let's get going as I can hear Victor's stomach from here."

"Very funny," murmured Victor.

The General got out first before helping his wife and Hiccup out of the carriage. He told Harold to take a break before guiding Toothless to his friend where he took the young dragon to a special stall for dragons.

Supper was amazing in Hiccup and Toothless mind.

Afterwards it took about another hour or so to finish the shopping before the Ryder's took Hiccup to their home – his home.

Hiccup looked out of the carriage to see that the Ryder's live a bit close to the castle and at the back there was a forest. But what surprised Hiccup was the size of the house.

"This – This is your home?! This is a castle, not a house!"

Harold helped Liza to get out of the carriage while Victor helped Hiccup out. A few maids came out of the house and helped to unload the boxes.

Victor laughed, "Correction, it's a Manor which is a lot small than a castle. Ryder's Manor and this part of territory have been passed down in my family for about five years now."

"F-Five years?!" said Hiccup in shock.

"Though I told my Father before he passed away that this would be too big for me and Liza but he wouldn't have it and passed it on to me in his Will," said Victor.

"I see…um how big is your – I mean our house?" asked Hiccup.

"Mm let's see…there are eight bedrooms, the kitchen, the diner room, the living room, the ballroom, and two studies rooms. Out the back, there is a garden, stables for my dragon, a few horses that my Mother owned and three cottages not too far from the forest lands."

Hiccup's mouth dropped, "You have got to be kidding me. Why do you have three other houses when you have this big one already?"

"I used one of the cottages to get away from my parents when I was about your age," replied Victor. He guided Hiccup to the front fountain, "I would pretend to study but in truth, I didn't want to be disturbed."

"So…it was like a getaway safe place then?" said Hiccup.

Victor thought for a moment, "I guess…you can say that. Come on let me show you around while Liza and the maids get your room ready."

Hiccup nodded just as when Victor whistled.

Within a few seconds, a large dark blue dragon came and landed by Victor. The dragon had stubby legs and long, skinny tails. He had a series of backward facing spikes sticking out of its back. It had two pairs of wings, expandable mouth with many sharp teeth, a horn above the small nostrils and small eyes.

Hiccup jumped a bit while Toothless step closer by Hiccup's side.

"Evening Storm, did you enjoy your day off?" asked Victor as he patted his partner's head. He smiled over to Hiccup, "Son, this is Storm, my Thunderdrum. He will be showing Toothless where the dragon stables are at. Most of the time, Storm would sleep and eat at the stables."

"Would…that mean that Toothless would have to sleep there as well?" asked Hiccup, sadly.

"Na, your room has enough space for your dragon to sleep with yea," replied Victor. "Though there will be times that the dragons have to go to the stables if we have guests. There wouldn't be enough room if the dragons are inside as well."

Hiccup sighs in relief before looking down at his best friend. He rubbed Toothless' ear, "Go on bud. I'll be fine and I bet Storm will show you where my new room is at, right Victor?"

"That's correct," said the General.

Toothless titled his head before nodding his head and walked over to the older dragon. Storm made a small growl before gesturing to Toothless to follow him.

Once the dragons were out of sight, Victor guided Hiccup inside the manor. The auburn teen saw there was a large stairway going up to the second floor. On the right, there was a doorway that leads to what look like the living room. Down of the hallway entrance, the diner room was on the left side and another door that could possible lead to the kitchen.

Hiccup saw there were a few portraits on the walls. He turned his head, slightly to Victor before pointing at the painting. "Is…Is this your family?"

Victor smiled, "That's right. That was done when I was about…seventeen. My Father, Alexander and my Mother, Lynda were wonderful people. I wish you could have met them but sadly they died three years ago from an unknown disease."

"Oh," said Hiccup, sadly. He looked over at the faces of Victor's parents before smiling, "I wish I could have met them too."

Victor nodded his head before placing his hand onto Hiccup's shoulder. "Soon, our family portrait will be there as well."

Hiccup smiled a bit before the two of them heard Liza's voice.

"Victor! Bring Hiccup up here so that he can see his room – no! Alexia, that needs to be by the desk!"

"We're coming!" shouted Victor before sighing. "That woman…I sort of feel bad for the maids. She had them work nonstop to have the room ready for you."

"Um…that's a bit going extreme, don't you think?" asked Hiccup. He followed Victor up to the stairs and turned to the left side of the hallway.

"You can say that," murmured Victor. "I guess I have to be grateful to my Father since he was the one that hired the maids when I was ten. If I didn't agree to have them continue to work with me, I would have suffered of cleaning the spare room."

Hiccup laughed a bit, nervously as he turned his head slightly and scratched his cheek. He then spotted Liza standing by a door and was stomping one of her foot while her hands were on her hips.

"Must you make a lady wait?"

"Sorry dear, was giving Hiccup a slight tour at the first floor," explained Victor before smiling over to the teen. "Ready? If you find something that you don't like we can change it, alright?"

Hiccup nodded.

Liza clapped her hands together before opening the door.

Hiccup stepped inside and literally dropped his mouth. His new room was twice large as the one back in Berk.

The walls had a green forest like pattern design, a few paintings on the walls of nature, some plants hanging on the walls, and a double window door that leads to a balcony outside.

In the middle of the room, there was a massive bed that had light green silk and white bed sheets and about four light brown pillows. On the right side of the bed was a night desk with three white candles. On the left, there was an unknown plant.

By the double window door, there was a mirror and dresser drawers below it. Right next to it was a large dark brown wardrobe. On the floor, there was a light faded green rug.

There were two dark brown large armchairs, one dark brown crouch and a small table in the middle. On the left side of the room, there was a desk with a bunch of smaller drawers and a bookshelf nearby. On the right side of the desk, there was a rather large boulder.

' _I wonder if that's where Toothless will sleep,'_ thought Hiccup.

He walked over at the bookshelf and ran his fingers throw the books. He spotted a few of them that had a different language while others were English.

' _I wonder if one of them is Latin,'_ thought Hiccup. He walked over the bed and placed his things on it before looking over at his adopted parents. "…Um this…this is great. Thanks a lot."

Liza smiled, "Don't mention it. Now let's head downstairs. I normally cook but since we were out almost all day, I had to ask the cook to make supper for us."

Hiccup nodded and followed them downstairs to the diner room. That's when he spotted Toothless, Storm and a small Terrible Terror already there.

"Hey there bud, how was the stables?"

Toothless gave a gummy smiled and stick out his tongue. The small Terror was on top of Toothless' head but the Night Fury didn't seem bothered.

"I take it that is Loki, right?" asked Hiccup.

"Indeed," said Liza before taking a seat at the table. She gestured Hiccup to sit by her, "Come, the food should be coming soon."

Hiccup sat down as Victor sat at the head chair with a book on his hand. Not a minute passed when indeed the doors to the kitchen was at, opened and came in was a few maids.

Three maids placed a plate in front of Victor, Liza and Hiccup. Two servant men carried two big buckets of fish to Toothless and Storm while a maid that was carrying a smaller bucket and placed it in front of Loki.

Hiccup looked at the food to see that it was some sort of meat that was chopped up, on the side was a white grain and different vegetables. Thanks to Anna, he recognized a few of the greens like peas, carrots, cauliflower and the familiar cabbages.

"Normally you would be sitting by Victor's right while I sit on his left," started Liza. "But for the next three days, I will educate you on how to eat properly. Once word gets out that we have a son, you're bound to get invitations from different Noblemen."

Hiccup got a panic look on his face.

Victor laughed, "Don't worry, we will have you ready when the time comes though…I might ask Charlie to see if you can attend language classes with Anna since you will need to learn different kinds of languages."

"Um yea…about that," said Hiccup. "Why do I need to learn different languages? I understand Anna but why me?"

"Well, it's tradition for the eldest son to follow their Father's footsteps," explained Victor. He took a sip of his wine, "Take me for an example. I may be an only child but I followed my Father's footsteps onto becoming a top General."

Liza smiled, "I remember that old Alex trained Victor like he did with his own recruits. I felt bad for Vic since his Father trained to the point of collapse."

"That may be true but the results were worth it," said Victor. He winked to Hiccup, "My Father not only trained me but he also trained dear Charlie. Merlin, he was as skinny as you were! But with my Father's training, Charlie and I were able to beat my Father's top Elites within two minutes!"

Hiccup had a disbelief look before biting his lip, "O-Okay but that doesn't explain why I need to learn different languages?

"Oh right," said Victor. He cleared his throat, "Unlike the Vikings, we first go negotiate with the enemy and see if we can make some kind of alliance among them."

' _That's somewhat a bit better what Dad – I mean Stoick does. He just plans on attacking whenever he sees an enemy ships or a dragon,'_ thought Hiccup.

"Most of the time our enemies are pirates and they can be quite cunning and if you are not careful, they will strike you down," said Victor, seriously.

Hiccup gulped a bit before nodding his head.

"Other times, enemies or future allies would come from different countries with a different language," said Victor before taking out the map. He opened it, "So far we have alliance with England, Denmark, France, Spain and Portugal."

"So which languages I need to learn then?" wondered Hiccup.

"Latin for England, Portuguese for Portugal, Danish for Denmark, French for France, and Spanish for Spain," replied Liza. She winked, "But we'll discuss this later. Right now, sit up straight and don't place your elbows on the table!"

For the next hour, Liza tutored Hiccup throughout supper.

Afterwards, Victor guided Hiccup to the living room and showed him the book he was carrying. It was a list of different names and some were quite…weird.

"Ashton?" questioned Hiccup. He looked over at Victor, "Did someone seriously named their kid after a ash tree settlement?"

"Don't want to sound rude to your Mother's memory but who names their kid Hiccup?" asked Victor.

Hiccup thought for a moment, "Point taken. Let's see…Drake is not bad, Jayden, Mendel, William…I'm not sure if any of this names work."

"Mm let me think," murmured Victor before going over to a large bookshelf.

Hiccup was looking over at the book when he felt the small Terrible Terror settling down at his lap before falling asleep. The teen smiled a bit before carefully adjusting himself and relooking over the names.

Victor came back with another book but this time it was in a different language.

"This book has a list of names in French," stated Victor before sitting down next to Hiccup. He opened it, "I believe…I spotted a name not too long ago that might be prefect for yea, lad."

Hiccup looked down at the book and waited when Victor stopped. His adopted father showed him the name and to be honest, it sort of fits him.

"What yea think?" asked Victor.

Hiccup said the name, his full name in his head. After a few times repeating it, he smiled before nodding his head.

"Prefect…I see that Loki has taken a liking to yea but come on, it's getting late," said Victor. He removed the sleeping dragon from Hiccup' lap, "Storm should have helped Toothless to the second floor and into your room by now."

Hiccup nodded and followed Victor back to his room.

' _I hope in time I will not need his help getting to my room,'_ thought Hiccup.

"Have a pleasant dream lad and once again, you have no idea how grateful we are to have you as your son," said Victor, happily. He ruffled a bit of Hiccup's hair before taking his leave.

Hiccup smiled a bit before walking into his room to see Liza placing some night clothes onto his bed. He looked around to see Toothless was lying on the rock boulder.

"Ah there you are," said Liza. She giggled, "I was about to go downstairs to get you but I guess there is no need. Were you and Victor able to find a new name yet?"

"We have," replied Hiccup before saying the name. He murmured, "It sort of fits me, don't you think?"

Liza smiled, "Yes, yes it does and if I remember correctly, it means sky in French."

Hiccup nodded.

"Well, you have a long day tomorrow so get some rest," said Liza before kissing him on the head. "Sweet dreams dear and the same with you, Toothless."

Toothless smiled before settling nicely onto the rock.

Hiccup nodded and watched his adopted mother leave his room. He slowly sat down at the soft bed before slumped onto it. He bites his lip before looking over at his sleeping friend.

"We did bud and there is no turning back from here on out. You and I…we found people that accepted us. You found your mate and I found…I found a true friend and new parents that accepts me for who I am. I wonder…what the future lays now."

The teen sighs before getting up and changed his clothes into the night clothes. He walked over to his best friend and scratched a bit behind his ears before going back to bed.

Hiccup felt the smooth fabric before rearranging the pillows and lied down. He looked out at the night sky from the opened double window before he fell asleep.

 **-Break Line-**

 **Next chapter: Hiccup's new name, new school and classmates, meeting Victor's Elites and Hiccup's first friend.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: …yea, sorry for not updating for so long but I have to make sure that I got everything right in the story and history about Scotland. Not only that but I got really sick at the beginning of summer…to those that read the original of this fanfic, I was having trouble with kidney stones and I still am…**

 **I had to stay at the hospital for about a week or two. When I was discharge, the IV had to stay on my arm since the antibiotics were liquid form this time. I wasn't allowed to move my arm much so that the IV wouldn't move but I had several times to return to the ER to have the IV be replace as the old one didn't work anymore or it hurt.**

 **Afterwards, my arms were completely weak that I had to go through therapy to regain my strength once again. It took some time but I'm finally back and ready to continue my stories…sorry for the long wait.**

 **Anyway to those who reviewed: Guest (Ch. 5), Fanfic Hunter (Ch. 1 and Ch.5, 2x), MMM and matmac – thanks for the reviews!**

 **Fanfic Hunter: I hope you did well in your exams and thanks for the support. Sorry for not updating during the summer…I was planning to but unfortunately I got major sick – blast you infection! Hope you enjoy this late update.**

 **Note: Morrison's Academy is a real independent school at Crieff, Perth and Kinross in Central Scotland.**

 **P.S. Only Anna will be using Ciel's original name while of course the others will be calling him Ciel, until Hiccup tells his new friends about his past.**

-Three days later, Scotland, Morrison's Academy-

Hannah Wilson clapped her hands to get her students attention. Her gray-blue eyes shine with excitement, "Attention everyone! Before we start our lesson today, let me introduce you to your new classmate. Please come in Mr. Ryder."

Everyone watched when a boy with auburn hair and green eyes came in, nervously. He was wearing the standard school uniform: a white silk shirt, black pants, black shoes and was carrying his bag on his left side.

"Class, this is the adopted son of General Ryder, Ciel," introduce Hannah, happily. "Let's give him a warm welcome and become great friends with him."

"Yes, Miss Wilson!"

"Wonderful!" said Hannah before tapping her chin. "Let's see – ah! Mr. Ryder, why don't you take that empty seat by Miss McClelland? Mind if you raise your hand, Miss McClelland?"

A young girl about Ciel age raised her hand. She had long dark brown hair that was held up in a ponytail and had snow-blue eyes.

Ciel slowly walked over to the young girl before taking his seat.

"Would you mind telling us a little about yourself, Mr. Ryder?" asked Hannah.

The students turned their heads to Ciel.

The auburn teen bite his lip before nodding his head and got up from his seat. "Um…let's see, I…um love to draw new inventions. I like to…um explore, and…I have a dragon partner," replied Ciel.

The students gasp before starting to whisper, happily.

Hannah smiled, "I bet you want to follow your stepfather's footsteps onto becoming a General."

Ciel slightly opened his mouth to protest but quickly closed it and nodded his head.

"Then I wouldn't be afraid in the future," said Hannah. She giggled, "You'll become a great General someday, Mr. Ryder. Who knows maybe you'll become a stronger General."

' _Highly doubt it,'_ thought Ciel but nodded his head, slowly.

"Now, shall we review what we've learned last week?" said Hannah as she grabbed a chalk and started writing something on the blackboard. She looked over at Ciel, "Mr. Ryder, if you think you know the answer, don't hesitate to raise your hand, understood?"

Ciel nodded his head before feeling a slight hit onto his arm. He looked over to see the young dark brunette smiling over to him.

"Hello, my name is Pandora. I hope we can become great friends and if you need any help, you can ask me anything."

"Um…thanks," said Ciel.

After an hour, everyone was either outside talking or playing among other teens. Ciel was standing by a window inside the classroom and was looking around. He had to admit but this is completely different than back home.

At Berk, the children had to learn how to survive throughout the winter days and learn mostly about fighting but here in Scotland, they learn everything that include numbers, nature and culture.

Ciel was so into his thoughts that he jumped a bit when he felt someone grab hold onto his shoulder. He turned around to see a boy with messy black hair and have brown eyes.

"Um…hi?" said Ciel.

"Hey there Ryder, the name's Jack McKnight, nice to meet'cha!"

"Um…the same to you Jack," said Ciel, nervously.

"Ah come now, don't be so nervous," said Jack before grinning. "Hey, did your Father introduce yea to his Elites yet? My Dad is one of them and he's the best."

Ciel shook his head, "No, he has not but I think he did mention that he will introduce me to some people soon."

"Great!" said Jack, happily. He placed his arm around Ciel's shoulder, "I hope we become great mates like my old man and yours! Hey maybe in the future, I will be one of your Elites – that would be bloody wicked!"

"I-I…um guess," said Ciel.

Jack grabbed onto Ciel's arm, "Come let me introduce yea to the others."

Ciel didn't have time to say anything when Jack dragged him outside of the classroom. Jack walked over to a tree not too far from the school entrance to see Pandora with two other teens.

"Hey guys! Look who I have dragged along," said Jack, happily. He placed his onto Ciel's shoulder, "Ciel, the boy on the right is Scot Reid and the girl on the left is Olette Patterson. You already know Pandora McClelland."

"Greetings Ciel," said Scot. He had short dark brown hair and has light blue eyes.

"Hey there Ciel," greeted Olette. She had long wavy red hair and reddish-brown eyes.

"Hello Ciel," said Pandora, happily. "You did pretty well for your first day here. You were able to answer a few questions. I'm impressed."

"So did he just move here or something?" asked Olette.

"In a way, yes," said Jack. "My friends, he is the adopted son to General Ryder."

Scot and Olette had a slight shock on their faces.

"Really?" said Scot before grinning. "Well that would mean we will be seeing you a lot more. Are yea going to become a General like him? Or you have something else in mind?"

"I…I um…not sure yet but I wouldn't mind learning how to fight," replied Ciel.

"Then I wish yea luck if General Ryder trains yea," said Olette. She leans over at his face, "Though I would imagine that General Ryder is a strict parent, is he?"

"What – N-No! He's not strict at all!" said Ciel. He smiles a bit, "H-He's quite funny and kind to me and to my dragon but then again he too has a dragon partner as well."

"Mm never would have imagine General – wait! Dragon?!" said Olette in shock. "You too have a dragon partner as well?!"

Ciel had a confuse look on his face but nodded.

Scot sighed, "You see Ciel all of us minus Pandora here have a dragon partner too."

Ciel widened his eyes, "Y-You – all of you have dragon?!"

"They sure do," said Pandora. "Olette has a Monstrous Nightmare named Firestorm, Scot has a Timberjack named Striker and Jack has a Skrill named Shocker."

"How were you able to train a Timberjack and a Skrill?!" asked Ciel.

"Well Striker sort of found me but tell yea the story later," said Scot.

"The same with me but Shocker is awesome!" said Jack. "So what type of spices is your dragon?"

Ciel bite his lip but just as he was about to reply, there was a loud ringing sound. The auburn teen winced a bit before rubbing his ears.

"Damn, I guess I have to find out later," said Jack. "Come on Ceil and Pandora, or we will be late for Literature."

"See you two later then," said Pandora, softly.

Olette and Scot nodded before walking away from them.

"Where are they going?" asked Ciel as he followed Jack and Pandora to their classroom.

"They are a year older than us so they go to an upper class," replied Pandora. She tapped her chin, "Hey Jack, did Johnny say to you that he will be absent today?"

Jack nodded, "Sure did and ask if I can get these week's assignments for him. I will be going to his place to give him the work. Hey Ciel, want to tag along with me to Johnny's place?"

"Um…s-sure but let me ask my Dad if I can," said Ciel.

"Great," said Jack, happily. "If Scot and Olette can come along as well then maybe we can show you around. Our favorite place is this riverbank that is not too far where you live."

"You…You don't say," murmured Ciel before getting an idea. "I…I can ask my Dad if we can use one of his cottages. Maybe one of them is close by to that riverbank."

"That would be wicked! Thanks a bunch Ciel!" said Jack. "You think you would be able to hang out this time Pandora?"

"…properly not," murmured Pandora before offering a smile. "But let me go and ask my Father if I can hang out with you all."

"Here's for hoping," said Jack as he crossed his fingers.

After school, Ciel carefully made sure no one was looking and ran straight to the castle. King Charles informed the gate guards about Ciel and Toothless visits.

Ciel used the far end of the entrance gate before going over to the garden and spotted Anna sitting by the large fountain and was reading a book. Right by her was Jade and Toothless, sleeping together.

"Hey, Anna!" shouted Ciel.

Anna looked up from the book before seeing Ciel. She smiles, "Hiccup, you came! So tell me, how was your first day of school?"

Ciel walked over to her before taking a seat at the edge of the fountain while Anna sat next to him. He started telling her his day in school and his new classmates.

"Jack McKnight, Scot Reid, Olette Patterson and Pandora McClelland are sons and daughters to some of Victor's Elites," said Anna before smiling. "They are great and you wouldn't have to worry about them making fun of you."

"So you meet them?" asked Ciel.

"I have but only in balls or parties," replied Anna. She smiled, "But I do know their Father's."

"I will be soon meeting them," said Ciel. "I think later today after our lesson or tomorrow."

Anna made a face, "Sometimes I hate taking these language lessons."

Ciel laughed, "I can maybe understand why but Victor explain to me why I had to learn to speak and read different languages."

"Let me guess, in case that our enemies or future allies are from a different country," said Anna as Ciel nodded. The princess sighs, dramatically, "I know, I know but it's still boring."

Ciel nodded.

The two spend another half an hour before heading inside the castle and into the library. For about two hours, Ciel was beginning to slightly understand on how to speak and read Latin while Anna was having trouble with Norwegian.

Soon after, Victor picked up Ciel and Toothless and guided them to Scotland's Training Grounds. The General was going to introduce his adopted son to his Elites.

Storm and Toothless landed nearby the building.

Ciel dismounted from Toothless and looked around the Training Grounds. There was a building and right next it was an arena.

"Right, let's get this introduction done with," said Victor as he guided Ciel inside the building. "Today was a bit of a trying day for me and it's probably the same with ya as well, no?"

Ciel nodded. He was a bit tired but mostly hungry.

"Once I introduce you to my Elites, we'll be heading back home and see what Liza has cooked for us," said Victor. He laughed, "I wouldn't be surprise if she made a feast instead."

Ciel silently hoped that she didn't but then again she did make a big breakfast for him. The auburn teen shook his head before noticing that he was in a room with six men. He slightly tensed up a bit but calmed down when Victor placed his hand onto his shoulder.

"Gentlemen, let me introduce you all to my adopted son, Ciel Hiccup Ryder, my heir," said Victor. "Come forth and introduce yourselves!"

A man with black hair and has blue eyes came forward to them.

He was wearing a black vest with gold trimmings and buttons with a cape behind him. Around waist was a black belt and on his left was a sword, black pants, black hat with silver trimmings on the side and black boots.

He bowed, "It's a pleasure meeting you, my young Lord. I am Elite Irvin McKnight, first in command."

"Um…would Jack be your son?" asked Ciel.

"That is correct, young Lord," replied Irvin before placing his hand over his shoulder. "I vow to protect and train your son to become the greatest swordsmen in Scotland, General Ryder."

"I thank you my friend and your vow means a lot to me and my wife," said Victor.

Irvin bowed once more before stepping back while another man with short black hair and have light blue eyes step forward. He was wearing the same outfit was Irvin but his vest was dark blue with black trimmings and buttons and around his waist was a light brown belt with a sword on his left. His boots were brown and his hat was black with a feather.

"Elite Jackson Reid, young Lord. I'm pleased to see that our General found a son to continue off his legacy. I vow to protect him as well, General Victor."

Jackson bowed before stepping back while another man with red hair and has light brown eyes step forward. The outfit was the same as the other two but his vest was red with gold trimmings and buttons and around his waist was a brown belt with a sword on his left. His boots were brown and his hat was brown with small belt version around it.

"Elite Francis Patterson, my young Lord. I do believe you have met my daughter today as school, correct?"

Ciel nodded but stayed quiet.

"Then I ask you a favor if you would watch over my little girl while I cannot," said Francis, softly. He slightly nodded, "It will be an honor to guard him, General Victor."

"You…worry for her, don't you?" asked Ciel, softly.

Francis nodded, "More than anything in the world, my young Lord. I hope the two of you will become great friends."

He bowed before stepping back while another man with dark brown hair and has gray-blue eyes came forward. Same outfit but his vest was dark rad with black trimmings and buttons, around his waist was a black belt with a sword on his right. He had black leather boots and his hat was black with gold trimmings and a feather on top.

"Elite Alexander McClelland, my young Lord."

Ciel felt a shiver going down his back but tries to stay calm but somehow he felt uneasy around Alexander. _'Something is not right about this guy.'_

Meanwhile Alexander was eyeing Ciel strangely before forming a smirk. He looked over at Victor, "I say General, you found yourself a well-mannered young man. Will he be attending this year's Annual Ball?"

Ciel snapped out of his thoughts before giving a confused look on his face.

"Of course Alex," replied Victor. "I will be introducing my son to some Noblemen that I have connected with. I'm looking forward to see your wife and daughter once again."

' _So this is Pandora's Father,'_ thought Ciel. He frowns, _'Why am I getting negative aura around this guy?'_

"Indeed," murmured Alex before stepping back with the others.

Victor gave him a look but said nothing when another man with blond hair and have light gray eyes came forward. Same outfit but his vest was white with light blue trimmings and buttons and around his waist was a black belt with a sword on his right. He had black boots.

"Elite Vincent Avalon at your service, young Lord."

Victor shook his head though he had a smile on his face while Ciel was holding onto his laughter after seeing Vincent's greeting.

"Not to worry, young Ciel. You're in good hands with me and the other Elites," said Vincent, happily. He winked, "Also next week, you'll be meeting my son since he went to visit his grandparents."

"Try to act serious, Vince," murmured Victor.

Vincent laughed a bit before bowing and step back while the last man with brown hair and has blue eyes came forward. Same outfit but his vest was dark brown with light brown trimmings and button and around his waist was a black belt with a sword on his left. He had brown boots.

"Elite Cyrus McFarlane, young Lord…Mm? Say General Victor, may I bring my daughter so that young Ciel can meet her? I believe they could be quite a match, what do you say?"

Ciel's face was a slight crimson while Victor sighs. He knew what his friend was trying to do but he wouldn't allow it. Not just yet.

"Now Cyrus, they are just children. Let them have their fun until the time is right for them to start looking for a family of their own," said Victor.

"Ah! But of course," said Cyrus. "But never doubt how love works, my friend but never the less, I too will be honored to guide your son to become the greatest swordsman in all of Scotland."

Victor nodded, "Wonderful! Now – back to training! McKnight, I want you to spare with Avalon! Reid, have you sharpened your reflexes just yet?!"

Ciel slightly jumped from his adopted father's shouts. He tensed up a bit but calmed down when Victor gave him a warming smile.

"Ciel, why don't you go up on the stands? You'll get a better view on their training," said Victor. He was about to walk away before slightly turning his head, "If you get bored, why don't you fly around a bit? This wouldn't take long, promise."

Ciel nodded before walking over at the stands. He watched to see why his adopted father was the best trainer and glad to know that he wouldn't be training until he is fully ready.

' _This guy is brutal,'_ thought Ciel. He stayed for a bit longer before heading out to find Toothless. He saw that his best friend was looking up upon the sky. "Hey there bud, I just met Victor's Elites and they don't look half bad."

Toothless titled his head before rubbing his head onto Ciel's face.

"Easy there," laughed Ciel. He looked up at the sky, "Hey, want to fly for a bit? Victor is going to train a bit with his Elites before we head back home."

Toothless gave a gummy smiled and wailed his tail.

Ciel laughed before mounting on to the Night Fury. The two were enjoying the evening sky since it's been awhile for them not being on the air for quite some time. They were on the air for about fifteen minutes when Toothless stopped in midair.

Ciel leaned down, "What's wrong, bud?"

Toothless scanned around the night sky before giving out a slight growl.

Ciel looked around but couldn't find what is making Toothless acting so strangely. He was about gesture Toothless to land when he spotted another dragon not too far from them.

The purple dragon had large wings, a spiked back and tail and has shark-like gills on his neck. Its head slightly resembles a Thunderdrum and its tail looked like of a Deadly Nadder.

' _Is that a Skrill?'_ thought Ciel before noticing someone was riding on top of the dragon. He widened his eyes, "J-Jack?! Is that you?"

Jack looked down before smiling, "Hey there Ciel! What are you yea – Holy biscuits! Is-Is that a bloody Night Fury?!"

"Um…yea," replied Ciel. "Can we land? I don't want to shout all that much."

Jack nodded before the two of them landed nearby the Training Grounds. The two sat down at the grass.

"So Ceil, where on Merlin's name did you find yourself a Night Fury?" asked Jack. He titled his head, "I thought only the Princess has one."

"Well…um I sort of find him in a forest where… I used to live," explained Ciel, nervously. He wasn't sure if it was smart to tell Jack the full truth on how he met Toothless just yet.

Jack nodded his head, "Well that would explain the makeshift tailfin. What happen to him? Did he crash into a tree or something?"

Ciel bit his lip, "Something like that…"

Jack was about to ask when he spotted his father and Victor heading towards them. He looked over at Ciel to see him dashing over to his adopted father.

"Well best be going home, see you tomorrow Irvin," said Victor. "Let's head home Ciel."

"Sure," said Ciel, softly.

"Wait!" shouted Jack but Ciel was already midair. He watched him leave with the General, _'What are you hiding, Ciel?'_

It's been two days since Jack encountered with Ciel and his mysterious Night Fury. Jack noticed that Ciel was trying to avoid him as much possible.

Ciel found the library at school and would use that an excuse to not hang out with him and his friends. Jack had enough and was going to find out what's bothering Ciel so much about his past. He was waiting for Miss Hannah to finish up the lecture. Jack quickly got out of his seat when the bell ring and went over to Ciel's desk.

Ciel was silently talking to Pandora before getting up from his seat.

Jack walked right in front of him, "Ciel, my I have a word with ya?"

Ciel bite his lip, "What is it?"

"I-I – I need help!" said Jack, quickly. He laughed, sheepishly, "You see, I'm having trouble solving a few problems and I was hoping if you can help me."

Ciel blinked his eyes before nodding his head. "Um…sure, I guess I can help you but why me? Why don't you ask Pandora's help or any other of your friends?"

"I…I um…cause Pandora is not good with math and the other two wouldn't be helping me at all," replied Jack, quickly. "I…I thought that maybe we can help each other out with this problems, what do you say?"

"…sure," replied Ciel. "I just need to um…pick up you know who."

"Of course," said Jack before realizing something. "Where is he, anyway? The school has stables for dragons and horses. Why don't you leave him there? I leave Shocker there with Olette and Scot's dragons."

"Well um…you see, if anyone finds out that I have that kind of dragon," replied Ciel, nervously. He rubbed his head, "Not sure how they are going to reaction since only the Princess has one."

"I guess yea have a point there," murmured Jack. He smiled a bit, "I was shocked myself so I get what ya mean. Alright, I'll head over to your place within half an hour, alright?"

Ciel nodded before dashing towards the castle but made sure that Jack was not following him. He looked around before entering the back entrance and headed over to the gardens.

Today he had no language lesson as Anna was scheduled to have an extra hour of politics.

Ciel looked around to find Toothless with Jade once again. He walked over at his best friend, "Ready to go bud?"

Toothless yawned a bit before getting up and gave a silly gummy grin on his face.

Ciel shook his head before mounting on his back. He leans over, "I…You need to stay at the stables today. A fellow classmate is coming over. The one with the Skrill, remember?"

Toothless nodded before taking flight and headed back to their new home.

It took about five minutes where Ciel guided Toothless to the stables. He entered through the kitchen entrance and spotted Liza helping the cook make supper.

"Oh evening Ciel dear," greeted Liza. After giving out one final order, she turned her attention to him, "So how was school?"

"N-Not bad," replied Ciel. He bites his lip, "I…um…there is this classmate that is coming over. We're going to help each other out because there is going to be a quiz on Thursday."

Liza smiled, "Then let me make some snacks for you and your classmate. Who is it?"

"Um…Jack McKnight," replied Ciel.

"Irvin's son, interesting," said Liza before giggling. "Why don't you wait at the living room? I'll ask the cook to make some sweets for the two of you."

Ciel nodded before heading over to the next room. He placed his bag onto the table and took out his assignments. The auburn teen was looking over at the list of homework when he heard a knock.

"Hey there, Ciel," greeted Jack. He smiled, "It's a good thing that my Dad comes over here so I told Shocker to head over at the stables. Hope he and Toothless becomes great friends."

Ciel nodded, "Y-Yea…so shall we start?"

"Oh right," said Jack before taking out his work. He sat across from Ciel and so long the two of them were working on their assignments.

A maid came in with a tray with fruits and small cakes after half an hour.

"You know, you're pretty good with this," said Jack. He took a bit at the cake, "You understand math the same as Johnny does."

"Well you have to do a lot of measurements to crafting a weapon," said Ciel. "If you miscalculate the numbers wrong, the weapon will have the wrong sharpness in the blade or handle."

Jack lifted his eyebrow, "Were you a Blacksmith apprentice before coming here?"

Ciel tensed a bit before nodded, "…I was. Toothless tailfin…I made it."

Jack bit his lip, "Why? Did some sort of Dragon hunter hurt him? Or…a Viking?"

Ciel turned his head before sighing, "I get a feeling that you wouldn't stop until you know…I'll tell yea but first, listen to what I'm going to say then you can decided if you still want to be my friend, understand?"

Jack nodded.

"…I came from the Barbaric Archipelago Island of Berk. My original name was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, the third and was the son of the Chief, Stoick the Vast…"

 **-Break Line-**

 **Next Chapter: Jack's reaction to Hiccup's past, Hiccup's new friends takes Hiccup to the Marketplace and Ciel meets Johnny Black**


	7. Chapter 6

**Me: Right well…mm there is nothing much to say but I'm sort of better now, just a bunch of doctor's appointments right now. So far no ER visits...yay!**

 **I thank to those that waited so patiently for this update but now I'm going to ask for your help. You see in the new future chapters, Hiccup and his Scotland friends will be the ones exploring around an finding new dragons like in the series so I want to know which dragon should Hiccup and his friends will find during their search as the same as meaning new people and lands. PM me or review of your answer for me and I will list the dragons that you guys picked in order.**

 **Also most readers are wondering if I am going to have Hiccup meeting his biological mother, I am but don't know how. So if you guys give me some suggestions, I wouldn't mind but rather be grateful.**

 **Lastly, how will Hiccup defeat Alvin the Treacherous and Drago Bludvist? Give me some suggestions as well.**

 **Anyway, to those who reviewed: AuroraNova46, Fanfic Hunter, Mariah, and Legodood93 – I thank yea ever so much!**

 **AuroraNova46: Well I'm slight better now and I hope you enjoy chapter as well.**

 **Fanfic Hunter: Haha, oh my…your review made me so happy and laughed too. Yes, I did change Hiccup name from the original but 'blushes' I didn't know that it was from Black Butler until I watch the anime and heard the name of the main character. I chose the name Ciel cause in French it means heaven or sky so no connection of the anime Black Butler, sorry. Glad to know you passed and don't worry you'll pull through…heck if I was able to make it (with my kind of absences) you can too…and yes, I also updated Danny Phantom as well…**

 **Mariah: Ah, hello MMM and to find out that Jack still is Hiccup's friend, read this chapter. Mm…not sure if they do remember but Berk does use the dragons they capture to train the young Vikings but they will notice that the dragon raids are not appearing anymore and the dragons they have are much calmer now, so they might release them or kill them? What you think?**

 **Legodood93: Thanks a bunch. A lot of readers say the same thing but…I get bored if I don't do anything minus rest but I'm now a bit better than the last time I updated so no worries for now. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **P.S – Hiccup's name will switch. When Hiccup comes up is that the person knows about his original name but when Ciel appears, that means they only know that is he the adopted son of the Ryders.**

 _Previously_

 _Ciel turned his head before sighing, "I get a feeling that you wouldn't stop until you know…I'll tell yea but first, listen to what I'm going to say then you can decided if you still want to be my friend, understand?"_

 _Jack nodded._

"… _I came from the Barbaric Archipelago Island of Berk. My original name was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, the third and was the son of the Chief, Stoick the Vast…"_

Jack widened his eyes, _'He's-He's…a Viking?! Ciel – no, Hiccup is a bloody Viking?!'_

"…and Valka, my mother," said Hiccup, softly. "I…really don't know much of my Mother…she was taken by a dragon when I was a baby since then, I was cared for by my Mother's family friend, the Hofferson's. The older I got, my Father started to distance himself from me…I practically raised myself." That's when Hiccup smiled a bit, "But Gobber, the blacksmith was the only one there for me, especially when I found out I couldn't lift up a child size weapon. He suggested to my Father that I should work as his apprentice…he agreed with no hesitation…"

"Hiccup," said Jack, sadly. He frowns a bit, "Didn't…Didn't you at least had one friend?"

Hiccup bit his lip, "I did…but we drifted apart. She wanted to prove the others how strong she was…she started training at the age of five while I was left behind, helping Gobber."

"What was her name?" asked Jack, softly.

"…Astrid," replied Hiccup. He smiled a bit, "I sort of had a small crush on her. She is amazing with her axe that she carries around, everywhere and an awesome fighter." That's when Hiccup scratched his cheek, "Though she does have a bit of a temper but smart…well smarter than Ruffnut."

"Ruffnut? Who in the world name their kid Ruffnut?" asked Jack.

Hiccup shrugged, "No idea but if you think that's strange, then you would be surprise about the other names of the other Viking kids."

Jack crossed his arms, "It can't be that bad…can't it?"

Hiccup laughed, "Oh it can. Well there is Ruffnut's twin brother named Tuffnut, there is Fishlegs and my cousin, Snotlout."

Jack widened his eyes, "For Merlin's sake! Can't Vikings think of a better name for their kids?"

"Well at least the names are…unique?" said Hiccup. He rubbed his head, "There usually name traditions passed down for generation to generation.

"Strange but traditions are traditions…I guess," said Jack. "What about your name?"

"Um…yea…about that," said Hiccup, laughing a bit. "It's normal to name the smallest offspring 'Hiccup' and I was sort of small when I was born."

"Merlin," whispered Jack. He sighs, "I guess Viking life is quite difficult where you lived. So that would explain Toothless' makeshift tailfin. That's pretty advance stuff mate." He laughs, "I bet you and Johnny will become great friends."

Hiccup smiled, "I was hoping to see if I can use the smithy to make a better tailfin for Toothless but I have no idea where the Blacksmith store is at."

Jack winked, "Well my offer still stands. My friends and I can show you around this weekend. I do need to give Johnny his weekly assignments."

"Um…sure, I guess," said Hiccup before biting lip. "Seeing your reaction, I take it that Vikings don't have a good reputation here, do they?"

"No, they don't or…welcome either," stated Jack. "They used to come and go for supplies and sharpen their weapons but when one was about to kill the princess' dragon, the King ban any entry for Vikings."

' _Jade was almost shot down?'_ thought Hiccup. The auburn was deep in thought that he didn't notice Jack was leaning close to his face. He snapped out from his thoughts upon seeing Jack's face so close to him. "J-Jack, why were you so close to me like that?!"

"I'm just trying to figure you out Hiccup," replied Jack. He titled his head, "…you're way different from any Viking that my parents told me about."

Hiccup smiled, sadly, "Yea…I was always different. I don't mind though. It never really bothered me…while the other Viking kids were out there on the action; I was at the forge helping out Gobber or at the forest, creating my own inventions to make my people lives easier."

"And no one bothered to train yea? Not even your Dad?" questioned Jack.

"Training?" laughed Hiccup, coldly. "In Berk is to survive or be killed. You have to learn on how to kill a dragon at a young age or at least try to survive a Dragon raid. There are no safety measures or protection in the training arena."

"You've got to be kidding me?!" said Jack in shock. "How the bloody hell did you survive?"

"Toothless," answered Hiccup. He smiles, "He helped me by showing me different methods on how to take down a dragon without killing or injuring them."

Jack nodded, "So did you like…run away or something? Did you like get banished cause you have a dragon as a partner? And why does Toothless need a makeshift tailfin?"

"…I did ran away but not cause my people found out about Toothless," said Hiccup before taking a deep breath. "It was because…I was chosen to kill my first dragon, in front the entire village and…my Dad but I couldn't so I ran with Toothless."

"And the tailfin?" asked Jack.

Hiccup bit his lip, "…I shot down Toothless."

"What?! Why would you do that?!" shouted Jack.

"To…prove my Father that I was a true Viking," replied Hiccup. He looked down, "After shooting him down, I looked for him and I was about to take his heart and bring it to my Father…but I – I couldn't do it!" He ran his hand over his auburn hair, "I…I saw myself in him…so I released him. I…I thought I was a goner when he jumped on top of me but…he didn't finish me off and took off and left me."

Jack widened his eyes and was left speechless. Never has he heard of a dragon releasing his pry, more so their attacker.

It took about an hour for Hiccup to finish telling his past to Jack. When Hiccup stopped, he was slightly nervous when he didn't hear Jack say anything. Just as he was about to say something else, he was being hugged by Jack.

"I'm sorry for reminding you of your horrible past, Hiccup," said Jack. He let go and gave him a huge grin, "I promise from this day forward, no one and I mean no one is going to harm you like that ever again!"

"H – How can you make such a promise like that?" asked Hiccup. "I…I barely even know you."

Jack laughed, "That's easy mate! You're my best friend and best friends look out for each other."

Hiccup widened his eyes before nodding his head, slowly. He looked over at the grandfather clock, "It's getting late. If you like you can…um stay for dinner."

Jack thought for a moment before agreeing. That's when Liza came in and announces that dinner was ready. Jack asked if he can use Loki to deliver a message to his father about staying over for dinner. Elizabeth agreed and was about to send the message when Victor and Irvin came in through the back entrance.

"Dad!" shouted Jack. He ran over to him, "What are yea doing here?"

"Ah well Victor invited me to discuss about young Ciel's training," replied Irvin before smirking. "And what are you doing here, son?"

"Oh, Ciel was helping me in my math," answered Jack, sheepishly.

Victor snorted, "Like Father and son…even Irvin here had trouble with math. He practically begged me to help him study."

Hiccup and Jack laughed while Irvin blushes a bit.

-Marketplace, Saturday-

It was pretty early when Jack came to Ryder's Manor and dragged Hiccup out of his home to meet with the others at the marketplace. The two found the other three at the center of the marketplace.

"Hey guys, I guess Pandora couldn't come," greeted Jack.

"Right on the dot," said Olette. She crossed her arms, "Now should we head over to the Black's before giving Ciel a grand tour around here?"

Everyone agreed before heading down towards the entrance gates.

"So the forge is near the gates?" asked Hiccup.

"That's right," replied Scot. "It was place there so that any visitors will find it easily. The food storage is next door."

Jack guided Hiccup through the heavy crowded streets while Olette and Scot were looking out for the forge. The auburn teen was surprised to see how the streets were filled during the weekend.

"Is it this normal? This much population?" wondered Hiccup.

"Mostly the weekends," replied Scot. "The stores have discounts during the weekends or the parents take their family out."

"We should have used our dragons," murmured Olette, annoyingly. She grits her teeth, "To think it would be this crowded today."

Hiccup widened his eyes before looking the other way.

"It's not that bad," said Scot. He slightly narrowed his eyes, "Besides, our dragons would block the streets around the forge and the food storage."

"Good point," murmured Olette before smirking. "So did Ciel made a miracle? Studying with him help yea get a good grade, Jack?"

"If you so want to know Miss Know-it-all, I did pass – 80%!" said Jack.

"That's an improvement," said Scot while Olette had her mouth open in shock. "What about you Ciel? What did you get?"

"Um…this was my first time taking a quiz…but on the top of the paper, it said 100%," replied Hiccup, nervously. "Is…that good?"

Jack and Scot widen their eyes while Olette's eyebrow twitched a bit.

Jack recovered and leaned over to Olette's right. He smirks, "Well, Well, Well, looks like someone will be beating your top score from last year, Miss Perfect."

Olette looked over at Jack and quickly hit Jack on the head. Scot grabbed Hiccup's arm and guided him away from the fight.

"Um…wouldn't it be better to stop them?" asked Hiccup.

"Trust me Ciel, you don't want to step in when Olette's temper is out in the open like that," said Scot, honestly. His face pales, "I rather live and breathe the next day then get a fight with her."

"She can't be that bad, can she?" whispered Hiccup, nervously.

"There is a bloody reason why she was able to bond with a Monsterous Nightmare – both have a firing temper!" said Scot.

Hiccup widened his eyes before nodding his head. He looked over to see Olette wrestling with Jack and clearly could see that the flaming redhead was quite a fighter.

"Come on, let's got the forge while those two waste their energy," suggested Scot.

Hiccup nodded before following the older dark brunette through the crowded. It didn't take long for Scot to locate their destination. The auburn teen looked up to see the name of the forge, Black's Blacksmith.

Scot opened the door where Hiccup gasp upon seeing how much tools there were, comparing what little Gobber had in his. There were some gadgets that never seen before.

"Hey Johnny, you back there!" shouted Scot, behind the counter.

"Hold on Scot! Give me a moment!"

Hiccup slightly jumped when he heard the door open. He turns around to see Olette and Jack walk in but notice that Jack was covered in mud with a few bruises while Olette was smiling, smugly.

"Morning guys, I see that Olette gave Jackie a thing or two, again. What is it this time?"

Hiccup turned his head to see a young teenage boy with shoulder length, black hair and brown eyes coming through a doorway, behind the counter. He was wearing a white tunic with a brown leather apron that had a few pockets, black pants and dark brown boots.

"The same as always Johnny," replied Jack before taking out a few parchments from his shoulder bag. "Here are this week's assignments. You missed a quiz in math but Miss Hannah said that you can take it when you are free during this week."

"Thanks Jackie," said Johnny, cleaning his hands before grabbing the parchments. That's when he noticed the Hiccup, "And who are yea, mate? New around here?"

"This is Ciel, General Ryder's new adopted son," answered Scot. "Ceil, this is our friend, Johnny Black who helps his old man in the forge if it gets busy."

"Brilliant! Pleasure to meet'cha Ciel," greeted Johnny, happily.

"Um…likewise Johnny," said Hiccup, softly. "Are…Are you working on a weapon?"

"Yea, it's an order from a nobleman," replied Jack. He shook his head, "His eldest son is about to enlist to the Royal Army so he wanted the best sword made for his eldest son. All there is left is the handle of the blade."

"Ciel can help yea," said Jack. He smiled, "He used to work as a Blacksmith assistant."

"Really? You don't mind helping me out later today with the handle?" asked Johnny.

"I don't see why not," replied Hiccup.

"Wicked, thanks mate," said Johnny. "So are yea guys showing Ciel around town?"

Olette nodded, "Correct, if you are done, do you want to tag along with us?"

"Mm, let me ask my Pop, give me a second," said Johnny. He turned around to the doorway and sticks his head to the side, "HEY, POP, CAN I HANG OUT WITH MY FRIENDS TODAY?"

Hiccup had to cover his ears from the loud shout.

"IF YEA DONE WITH LORD CEDRIC'S BLADE, GO AHEAD! BE BACK BEFORE DINNER, UNDERSTOOD?"

"UNDERSTOOD, SIR!" replied Johnny. He turns head to his friends, "Give me a moment to change into something…less dirty."

As Jack and the others nodded, Hiccup noticed how Johnny was covered with cinder. The auburn thought it must be from working nearby the flames. Just as Johnny ran up to the stairs next to the counter, a tall man with short black hair and purple eyes came out from the doorway.

"Morning everyone, I hope you all will be staying out of trouble."

"Oh we will, right Jack?" said Olette, giving him a certain look.

Jack laughed, nervously, "O-Of course, no trouble at all. We're just going to show Ciel around town. He's the General's adopted son."

"Oh! Well nice 'cha meet yea lad. The name's Jonathan Black. Your Father always order new swords for his new recruits while your Mother would order a few arrows. If yea need anything, don't hesitate to ask, lad."

Hiccup nodded, "Actually, there is something I need to ask. Is it possible if I can use the forge?"

"What for?" asked Jonathan.

"My dragon," replied Hiccup. "I want to build a better tailfin for him so he can fly on his own.

Jonathan nodded, "I believe I can allow that to happen, lad. My boy, Johnny can help yea out."

Scot frowned, "Why does your dragon need a makeshift tailfin, Ciel?"

"…I found him with one tailfin in a cove where I lived before. I believe he lost it when he fell from the sky so I made him one but it took me several times to get it right…and his trust," explained Hiccup, nervously.

"That's awful! I bet it was a dirty Viking that hurt him," said Olette, angrily. She crossed her arms, "Never trust a bloody barbaric Viking since they don't have a freaking brain to use!"

Jack noticed that Hiccup teased up a bit. He gave him a small smile of encouragement.

"I see. Well then if you come later, we can start planning out the new tailfin," said Jonathan. He pulled out a parchment, "Now give me his measurements of his tailfin so I can see if I have the right size parts."

Hiccup told him Toothless' size without worry since no one knows the measurements of a Night Fury. Once he was finished, Johnny came down and Jack guided him out of the forge. It took almost the whole morning to show Hiccup around the marketplace. Once they were done, they decided to eat at a nearby bakery and bought a few pastries.

"Finally, that's done," said Olette, taking a bite at her pastry. "So what do you think, Ciel?"

"Well, it's a lot bigger where I used to live," replied Hiccup. He looking down at the pastry, "There are more buildings and supplies here."

"So what shall we do after this?" asked Johnny. "Should we show Ciel our hangout river?"

Jack grinned, "I got a better idea!" He leans over to Hiccup's face, "Ciel, did you ask Anna if we could visit her?"

Hiccup nodded, "Yesterday and greeted to meet with you guys today. She even offered to eat lunch in her home."

The others had a confuse look on their faces. Who was Anna?

They followed their new friend before noticing they were heading towards the castle. They thought that the guards were going to stop them but once they were at the gates, they were stunned to see the guards bowing to Hiccup and allowing them to pass.

That's when a maid meets them at the door entrance. She bows, "Afternoon young Lord, the princess is waiting for you at the Dining room. Please follow me."

The stunned teens minus Jack followed Hiccup as they were lead to the Dining room. There inside was the princess of Scotland, sitting at the large table.

"Thank you Margent, I'll take it from here," said Anna. "Would you see if lunch is ready for my guests?"

"Of course Princess, excuse me for a moment," bowed Margent before leaving.

"So how was your sightseeing, Hiccup?" asked Anna, giggling upon seeing Hiccup's new friend's faces. "Please sit, I don't bite."

Nervously, the other teens took a sit on the large table just as a few maids came in with the food.

"S-So…Princess, you…you meet Ciel before?" asked Olette, nervously. "I mean…I know your Father is really good friends with Ciel's Father…"

"Yes, I meet Hiccup before since it was I who found him and brought him to Scotland," explained Anna as everyone gasped. "It was during one of my flights when I meet him. He had no place to go so I told him he was welcome to live in Scotland."

"I originally planned to work in a forge from a nearby village or town," said Hiccup. "…my plans changed when the Ryder's adopted me."

The teens nodded. That's when Jack was looking out at the window. "Ciel, where does your dragon hang out around here during school hours?"

"Your dragon is here, not at the stables?" asked Olette.

Hiccup nodded, "Most of the time, he's with Jade at the gardens."

"They should be there still," said Anna, taking a bite from her food. "They were cuddled up together, nearby the fountain when I had to go to my morning lessons."

"You know, I'm sort of curious what type of dragon you have Ciel," said Scot. "You wouldn't mind introducing us to him today?"

Hiccup bit his lip, "I guess you can…just…just don't overreact how Jack did."

Olette, Scot and Johnny looked over at Jack who was rubbing his head, sheepishly. Jack blushes, "What? You too will be shocked when you see what type of species Toothless is!"

After lunch, Anna and Hiccup lead Jack and the others to the gardens. There they looked around by the center of the fountain and to the left they spotted two black dragons.

Olette, Scot and Johnny dropped their mouths in shock.

"Hey bud, come over here for a moment," shouted Hiccup. He sighs upon seeing his friend's reaction, "Oh come on guys, close your mouths will yea!"

Jade and Toothless looked up to see their partners. Both had a gummy smile on their faces before running towards them. Both Night Furies rubbed their heads against their partner's chest.

"Right, Toothless those guys behind me are my new friends from my school," said Hiccup.

"S-Sorry Ciel," said Scot, leading Toothless smell his hand. "But this…this is simply incredible. I thought that all of the Night Furies species were wiped out minus Jade here."

"It is no wonder that you left your dragon here," said Olette. "The whole school with be in total awe upon seeing another Night Fury. They would think you are related to the Princess or something." That's when Olette frowns, "When did Jack meet your dragon?"

"He…sort of find out on his own," replied Hiccup.

"Jack – using his brain for the first time?!" teased Olette. "Bloody hell, I must be having a bloody nightmare!"

"Hey, that's so uncalled for Olette! I so can use my brain," snapped Jack.

"And when do you ever use your suppose 'working' brain of yours, Jackie?" mocked Olette.

Anna watched as the two argued back and forth. She leans over to Hiccup and Scot, "Should we stop them or something?"

"Na, it's alright Princess. That's how they are, just give them a few," said Scot.

"While we wait, can I take Toothless' measurements of his tailfin Ciel," wondered Johnny.

Hiccup nodded before helping calm Toothless down while Johnny would walk behind him. Johnny took out his small notebook and a measuring tape from his bag.

"I take it that Hiccup told you about Toothless' makeshift tailfin," said Anna.

Scot nodded, "Well not to us. He was talking to Johnny's Dad where he told him about making a better tailfin for his dragon. We were quite mad who ever hurt Toothless though. It was barbaric and wrong."

Anna looked the other way, "Yea, barbaric…"

A week passed and Victor was leaning over to his son's doorway. The General smirks to see two maids fuzzing over his son as they were getting ready for the Annual Ball.

"Abigail, I can do it myself," said Hiccup, annoyingly. "There is no need for the two of you helping me – ouch! Watch where you are pointing those blasted needles Alice!"

A woman with long blond hair with blue-gray wyes smiled towards Hiccup. She giggles, "Forgive me young Master, but Lady Ryder wants to make sure your formal clothes fit you properly."

Hiccup frowned, "Right…and I told you already Alice you can call me by my first name."

"I'm sorry but it would be improper for me to address you as such, young Master," said Alice. She looked over at the outfit before nodding her head. She got up, "I believe you are ready, young Master. What do you think Lord Ryder?"

Hiccup looked up to see his adopted father at the doorway.

"Brilliant work like always," replied Victor. "I'm sure he'll draw out much attention to some of the young ladies at the ball tonight."

Hiccup blushed as Alice and Abigail bowed and left the room. The auburn teen looked over at the mirror once again. He was wearing a young general's hat with a white feather on the left side, a dark green tunic with gold trimmings, black tight pants, a brown belt around his waist and dark brown boots. Hanging onto his left was a black cloak.

"I highly doubt I'll draw that much attention."

Victor laughed, "You never know. Come before your Mother starts dragging us to the carriage."

"Wait, we're leaving now but I thought that the ball starts at eight," said Hiccup, following his father out of his room. "It's barely six."

"Your Mother wants to teach you on how to waltz properly before the ball start," explained Victor.

"Waltzing? What's that?" asked Hiccup.

"It's a name of a dance. There are at least a few of them but mostly waltzing will be commonly used at any parties or balls," explained Victor. The General gave a small smile, "Liza would have train yea but she was busy helping Marianna with the Ball arrangements."

Hiccup sighed before frowning, "And what about Toothless and Storm?"

"Not too worry about them. Storm always protects the manor if I don't take him," replied Victor. That's when he chuckles, "As for Toothless, I do believe Jade came by not too long ago. They headed towards the forest just a few minutes ago."

Hiccup's eyes twitched, "Right…so besides dancing, what else I have to do in this ball?"

"Nothing much," replied Victor, both coming out of the manor. He saw his wife waiting by the carriage, "Though there will be some Noblemen wanting to meet'cha lad. A few will try to make business with yea."

"Well, glad that I took those lessons then," murmured Hiccup. He bit his lip, "I'm a bit nervous. What if…What if I mess up?"

Liza walked over to Hiccup, "You'll do just fine, dear. Everything will work out fine, alright? Well then, shall we get going? I only have about two hours to teach Ciel."

Victor nodded before the whole family entered the carriage. Hiccup sat by the open window and stared at the sunset sky while hearing his adopted parents chat among themselves about who they are going to meet at the ball.

Arriving at the castle, Liza dragged Hiccup to the Ballroom and started her dancing lesson for about an hour. That's when the Queen's personal maid came and said that the queen ask for her help about something. Liza agreed before telling Hiccup to take a small break until she comes back.

The moment the doors closed, Hiccup slumped onto a chair. He took a deep sigh in relief, "Oh Thor, I thought my legs were about to fall apart!"

"If you think that was bad, then you have no idea how rough my lessons are."

Hiccup sat up, quickly and looked around before spotting Anna standing right in front of him with a smile on her face. The auburn teen rubs his head, "I don't even want to know…um that's a pretty dress you are wearing."

Anna smiled with a slight blush on her cheeks. She was wearing a silk sapphire, long gown with gold trimmings with like a maze design pattern on the bottom. On top of her head was a matching headset with a little vile following down at her shoulders.

"Thank you Hiccup…you don't look half bad yourself. Don't tell me you going to try to impress some Noblemen at the ball?"

"What – No! No…my Mother, she wanted to make sure I dress the part as a true heir of a high ranking General," said Hiccup, trying to adjust a bit of the black cloak. "Though…I'm not really used to these kinds of clothes…it feels like it's choking me."

Anna giggled, "At first, it feels like its choking you but eventually you'll get used to it…like I did. It took me about a year for me to get used to the fancy gowns."

Hiccup smiled a bit before being dragged at the center of the ballroom once again.

"Now let's see how well you can dance," said Anna, playfully.

"W-Wait Anna! I'm still trying to learn," stuttered Hiccup.

Anna just ignored Hiccup and started to waltz. At first Hiccup had to look down at his feet to make sure he wasn't going to step on her feet by mistake since he was doing it when he was dancing with Liza. After a while, Hiccup got the hang of it and the two of them were dancing in sync.

When they stopped, Anna was grinning before giving a hug to Hiccup. She squeals, happily, "That was brilliant! You were born to dance Hiccup! Are you positive that you never waltz before?"

"P-Positive Anna, this was my first time," said Hiccup. "There weren't many dances back in Berk just holiday feast or the Viking games that's held every year."

Anna tapped her chin, "I wonder…if you got your dancing talent from your Mom."

"Possibly," shrugged Hiccup. Suddenly the doors open and came in were their parents.

"Ah there you two are," said Marianna, happily. She claps her hands, "Come, the guest will be coming soon and we need to greet them."

Hiccup and Anna nodded before following their parents to the entrance of the castle. Hiccup stood by with his adopted parents while Anna and her family were sitting at their thrones.

Soon the doors open and came in were a bunch of fancy, dressing looking Noblemen, Dukes, Duchess, Counts, and etc. Each of them was greeting the royal family and the Ryder's before getting some refreshments from the royal staff.

Hiccup took a deep breath, _'Right, I can do this…I can do this. I'm not useless…I will not embarrass my adopted parents since they did so much to me already. I need to show them…I need to show them that I am strong. Give me support Mom…where ever you are.'_

 **-Break Line-**

 **Well, what you guys think?**

 **Next chapter: The Annual Ball and meeting the other Elites children and their families.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Me: Hey everyone, how is your new year's been going?**

 **So far - no ER or hospital stays for me! I mean sure I still get a few pains here and there, but it's not that painful as it was before. Sadly, my strength hasn't return to me so I get really tried as of late, but that's not stopping me to finish this and to upload the long waited squeal to this fanfiction!**

 **I'm going to get some help to get back some of my strength back but not sure when, though I will let you know when I do. I'm really grateful for all of your support and patience you guys are giving me. So let's** **begin – To** **those who reviewed: Mariah (2x), Shadowriser609, lilyflower101, Shadescribe, Fanfic Hunter (3x), Legodood93, Viper4K, Phoenix Flametail and GuyUnderABridge – I thank thy for your awesome reviewers!**

 **Shadowriser609, Phoenix Flametail, GuyUnderABridge: I'm glad you guys are loving the re-write and enjoying it. I hope you'll enjoy this one too.**

 **lilyflower101: Yes, Hiccup will get to meet his mother but not now. He'll get to meet her the same age as HYTTD 2 but in a different manner.**

 **Shadescribe: I too love different scenarios as well. Actually, that is how I came up with mine but in the others that I have read, Hiccup ends up going back home or ends up with Astrid, but there is no connection (minus the crush that Hiccup had) between them. Aritrd only got to see the 'true strength' in Hiccup after learning what he's been doing and after the dragon ride, but other than that, nothing.**

 **I don't like how the main characters get paired up with the main female character in any movies, TV shows and anime…it's quite annoying in my opinion. Well, hope you enjoy my small ranting, now enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Fanfic Hunter (3x): -_- I'm trying to keep a schedule of the best I can to update my stories – all of them. The difficult part is planning out the chapter before typing it and looking up the proper items and history of Scotland/Vikings, I'm a quite historical manic here.**

 **And you're welcome. Your reviews are my support so in way, I want to give some gratitude back. I hope your exams are finished…and your brain cells have not been completely fried. I'm pretty good in math but never had physics…but then again, I was pretty sick when I was a bit younger so I attend in my last year of high school in home as the school send a teacher… no final exams for me. If you studied the best you can, then I know you did great. Though sad to say, I wouldn't be updated my Danny Phantom fanfic as I am still deciding which episode will be the last one for Season one so please do wait for that fanfic, alright? Please enjoy this update and it's fine about the weird 'first' review, everyone post something weird and not realize it until the last second.**

 **Mariah (2x): Mm…That's a pretty good idea, a jealous Astrid? Has that been done before? Oh, this is going to be good. I'll think about it, thanks for the suggestion and please enjoy the update.**

 **Legodood93: I never broken anything but I do get bored just staying home and bedridden – PS3, here I come! Or 3ds, either one will do. Hope you enjoy reading this update as well.**

 **Viper4K: Thanks so much. As for the 'big time skip', in the original, there is one but that's why I'm re-writing it and the title explains it all, the extended version. I'm pretty soon going to add a few things from the TV shows and where Hiccup/Ciel will be finding new dragons but still trying to see which ones they will find…but most definitely, they will find the lost island of the Night Furies and what's left of them.**

 **Thanks for the support and please, enjoy the updated chapter!**

 **Well, all ranting aside – enjoy the chapter, everyone!**

Hiccup watched a few businessmen offering their services to him while a few noblemen were introducing their familiars, mostly their daughters to him. When one was about to suggest that Hiccup should dance with his eight year old daughter, someone interrupted.

"Victor, you made it! Liza, lovely as ever and this must be your son – greetings Ciel, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Riley Elliott, businessman and trade owner. My lovely wife, Luna and our little flower, Rosaline," said a man with short black hair and dark brown eyes.

"My Liza, such a handsome young man you have there," said the woman with long braided, blond hair and light gray eyes. Luna looked down, "Rosy, don't be shy."

Hiccup saw a young girl standing behind her mother. She had short blond hair with long braided bangs and gray eyes. She was wearing a silk yellow dress with a flower design on the bottom, a matching headset and a flower pendent around her neck.

"Hello young Lord, it's very nice to meet you."

Hiccup smiled, "Ciel and it's nice to meet you as well."

Rose blushed before hiding her face onto her mother's gown. Luna giggled, "Forgive her; she's quite shy. Not much children around her age where we live or when we travel."

"That's alright," said Hiccup.

Luna smiled before looking around, "Dear, where's Jorunr?"

Riley frowned, "I thought she was with you."

"That girl…takes after her blasted father," murmured Luna. She sighed, "Rose stay with Ciel while we look for your cousin."

"Why don't you ask a guard to help you?" suggested Hiccup as Rose walked over to him.

"That's not a bad idea, thank you – Riley!" said Luna. The businessman nodded before the two left to find their niece. That's when Victor's elites were heading towards them.

Rose tightened her hold onto Hiccup's arm. The auburn teen whispered, "Not used to huge crowds, I take?"

"No, not really," replied Rose, softly. "Where I live, other teenagers make fun of me for being a weirdo plant lover. The adults don't help as much either."

"Well, I'm not much of a plant lover but I do draw a few. If you ever come back here, I can show them to you," offered Hiccup.

Rose smiled, happily before yelping in surprise when Hiccup was tackled by Jack. He grinned, "Hey there, glad to know you're here."

"Alright, just get off of me," said Hiccup, trying to push Jack away. That's when he notices Irvin; Jack's father was doing the same thing with his father.

"Like the saying goes 'like father, like son', stated Scot, walking over to Ciel's right. That's when he notice Rose, "And who is this lovely young lady?"

"Rosaline Elliot, daughter from a top Trader owner," replied Hiccup. "I agreed to watch her while the Elliot's look for their niece."

Scot nodded as Olette lean over to them. She smirked, "Don't look now but Jack's father is making a fool out of himself…again."

Hiccup and the others turn to see Irvin, laughing like a mad man before getting hit by a woman with dark red hair. She was glaring and had her hands on her hips, "Irvin Delevan McKnight, behave yourself! You're showing bad manners to your son!"

"Jack, you really need to get a leash for your father," said Olette, annoyingly. Hiccup took note that the older redhead must be Olette's mother. The auburn teen could see where Olette got her fiery temper from.

Jack was about to snap when he spotted someone familiar coming towards them. He made a face, "Drama alert, here comes Cynthiana."

Hiccup turned to see where Jack was looking before wincing. Walking with Cyrus was a teenage girl with dark blond, braided hair and dark green eyes. She was wearing a flashy gold gown that's twice her size, many décor, about four necklaces and much other gold jewelry on her arms.

"Jeez, how much did that dress cost?!" said Olette. Hiccup and the others thought the same thing. While Cyrus walked over to the other adults, Cynthiana walked over to them with a sneer.

Hiccup was strangely reminded of his cousin upon seeing her.

"Oh Olette, did the store ran out of better gowns or…did it come from the hand-me-down store?" questioned Cynthiana, smugly. She laughed, "But I say – you do look great, dress as a peasant!"

Olette's face turns red. She was wearing smooth linen, cotton green dress with elegant ruffles, a matching poly lace up bodice with a bow on the left and a matching white cotton underskirt with tiers of ruffles. Olette gritted her teeth, "My mother made this dress, you wretch! We got some Russian tailors for help!"

"Then those tailors did a hideous job," sneer Cynthiana.

Olette was about to punch Cynthiana's face when Scot stop her. He glares at her, "That was cold Cynthiana and you know it."

"I'm just trying to help her impress a future lord but with that god awful dress, she has no chance," said Cynthiana before showing off her gown. "Compare to my magnificent dress…well I had to guilt my father like always. The motherless one always gets him."

"Now, that's just heartless," said Jack, angrily. "How dare you use your late mother's death like that? That's just disrespect!"

"Yea, whatever," said Cynthiana without care. That's when she saw her father and Victor coming to them. She pulled a fake smile, "Hi daddy and good evening Lord Ryder."

"Ah, I see you have met the General's son, my little princess," said Cyrus, happily as Victor walked over to Hiccup and placed his hand over the auburn's shoulder.

' _No, my plans are ruined! I totally made a fool of myself in front of my future husband!'_ thought Cynthiana, widening her eyes. She bit her lip, "Y-Yes daddy. Young lord, it was an honor to meet you."

"Indeed…Lady McFarlane," said Hiccup without care.

"Why don't you two dance together?" suggested Cyrus, playfully before spotting someone. "Oi, Alex! Evening Lady Marie and young Pandora how are you tonight?"

Hiccup tensed up a bit upon seeing Alexander and his wife, Marie. The woman standing next to Alex had long wavy, white hair and icy, cold blue eyes.

Alexander offered a smile, "General Ryder, young lord, good evening. Ciel, let me introduce you to my beautiful wife, Lady Marie McClelland nee Lloyd and you already meet my daughter."

Pandora was wearing a snowy – blue gown, a white belt around her waist, a matching headset and a blue heart pendent around her neck.

"Nice to see you Pandora and it's a pleasure to meet you as well, Lady McClelland," greeted Hiccup. "Pandora has helped me adjust in school. This is my first time attending one."

"I see. Well, I'm glad to know that my daughter had some uses," said Marie, coldly.

"Um, sure," said Hiccup, noticing how tense Pandora was being near her mother.

"Well then my lady, let's dance the night away!" said Francis, happily to his wife before grabbing her hand.

Mary glared, "You better not drag me Francis."

Francis laughed, nervously, "But of course not…Olette have a nice time with your friends."

Olette nodded, "Of course father, but please do be careful. We don't want another incident like the last time, do we?"

Francis paled, "Of course."

Olette giggled before seeing Cynthiana dragging Hiccup to the dance floor. She turned and glared at the others, "Why didn't any of you stop that wretch from grabbing Ciel?"

"Wait – what? Damn it!" cursed Scot and Jack. Rose and Pandora shook their heads before helping Hiccup getting away from Cynthiana.

After half an hour, away from Cynthiana's grasp, Hiccup was dancing with few noblemen's daughters that were either younger or older than he was. When the auburn teen finished dancing with a girl name Gabrielle, he saw the spoiled blond coming towards him again.

Hiccup looked around before finding a way out of the ballroom which leads to the balcony. He sighs in relief, leaning over at the side of the balcony before calmly looking up at the night sky. The auburn teen stayed there for a few minutes but as he was heading back inside, he heard Pandora's mother voice.

Carefully, Hiccup leaned over of the balcony and looked down. There, below him was Pandora and her mother who was glaring at her. That's when Hiccup saw Marie slapped her daughter on the right cheek.

"How dare you behave like that?!" scolded Marie. She gritted her teeth, "If you're going to represent my bloodline, then you must show it! Act like a proper lady, do you understand me?!"

Pandora, holding onto her bruised cheek, nodded her head. She bit her lip, holding her tears, "Yes, madam. I'm sorry for disgracing your noble bloodline. It won't happen again."

"Never mind, just go inside and have the Ryder's notice you! Let them believe you are a worthy…well somewhat decent candidate to marry Ciel, got it?" sneer Marie, coldly.

"Yes, madam," whispered Pandora, softly. Hiccup watched as Pandora's mother walked back inside without saying anything to her daughter with a smug look on her face. That's when he heard a soft cry, it was Pandora.

"Why? Why me? Everything I do is not worthy for her! Why can't my father just divorce that evil, heartless witch! I can't stand her and her family!" sobbed Pandora, angrily.

Hiccup sighed, knowing what Pandora was going through. He saw Pandora cleaning her eyes with a handkerchief before composing herself and return back inside. The auburn teen thought for a moment before going back inside and saw Pandora nearby a glass window. Making sure Cynthiana wasn't nearby, he walked over to her.

"Hey Pandora, how's your evening?" asked Hiccup.

"It's – I mean, it's great! Thanks for asking Ciel," replied Pandora. "…how's yours? You must feel a bit…out of place since this is your first time attending a ball."

"It's…actually pretty good, minus avoiding Cynthiana and some noblemen," answered Hiccup.

"Yes, she can be rather…persistent when she wants something really bad," said Pandora. She sighed, "You know she and I used to be close…when we were younger and back then she was a lot nicer too. I guess…her mother's death really did change her."

"Cynthiana, nice?" questioned Hiccup.

Pandora laughed, "It shocked me too when she suddenly changed after her mother's death though…it doesn't help that her father gives almost everything to her."

"She's that spoiled?" said Hiccup. He shook his head, "Hey…do you want to dance? You'll be doing me a favor if you do."

Pandora looked around and saw Cynthiana not too far from them. She turned and smiled, "I would love to Ciel. I'm not going to let you suffer about her mumblings of her wardrobe."

Hiccup lifted up his eyebrow, "She can't have that much to talk about, can she?"

"She gets a new set of gowns and shoes at the end of the week," stated Pandora. That's when she smirked, "But someday, her spending will bite her in the butt."

Hiccup laughed before the two begin dancing when a smooth and light music started. Meanwhile, Anna just finished dancing with another suitable husband – or jerk in her opinion – and went over to the buffet table. She was about to relax when she spotted Hiccup dancing with Pandora.

"Hey Princess, have you seen Ciel?" asked Jack as Olette was walking beside him. Anna just pointed over to her left where Hiccup was at.

"Looks like Ciel is having a blast with Pandora," said Olette.

"Um, where's Scot?" asked Anna.

"He's dancing with a girl name Rose," replied Jack, pointing over where Scot and Rose were at. He smirked, "But I get the feeling he likes her."

"At least Rose is not like Cynthiana," said Olette. The redhead made an annoyed face, "I have no doubt that Ciel is going to be receiving a mountain loads of marriage contracts after this."

Anna widened her eyes, "Hiccup wouldn't agree to that!"

"Well, his fate is sealed the moment the Ryder's see a decent candidate for Ciel to marry," said Jack. "But I know for sure that the General wouldn't discuss this without talking to Ciel first before making his decision."

"As long as his future betroth is not Cynthiana, he'll be fine," said Olette before frowning, "Unless he gets a fiancé that is his opposite."

Anna gasped, "I – I got to go! I'll see you two later!"

"What's her problem?" wondered Jack, tapping his chin. "You don't think…"

"…there's a chance she is but she better do it quick," said Olette.

Jack nodded before offering his hand, "One more dance before the banquet."

Olette blushed, slightly, "S-Sure, why not."

After an hour, the music stopped and a maid announced the food was ready. Hiccup bowed to Pandora and went over to find his parents where their seats were close to Charles and Marianna. He was about to sit next to Anna when he felt arms around his own, it was Cynthiana.

"Oh Ciel, I have been looking for you everywhere," said Cynthiana, sweetly. She smiled over to the Ryder's, "Hello Lord Ryder and good evening, Lady Ryder. How are you fairing tonight?"

"Quite alright dear, thank you for asking," replied Liza. She smiled, "My, you have grown such a lovely child. You're a splitting image of your mother."

"As I have been told," said Cynthiana, taking a seat by Hiccup. Annoying Anna, she continued, "I do miss my mama but I know she would want me to keep on going."

Hiccup twitched his eyes, seeing how easily the blond teen can make the adults believe her.

"Well, maybe someday your father will find another mother for you," said Liza.

"Um, sure," murmured Cynthiana before placing her head onto Hiccup's shoulder. She whispered, "No need a stepmother once we are married, Ciel."

Hiccup widened his eyes, "M-Married?! What do you mean?"

"Yes, married. Once my daddy makes the contract and the General agrees the terms – which he will, we will be engaged until we're eighteen."

-Anna choked on her drink, _'Why that little – I'm not going to lose my only friend to her! I understand Hiccup more than anyone around here!'_

"Don't you think it's a bit early for marriage," said Hiccup.

"Nope; earlier, the better," replied Cynthiana. She smiled, "That's what my mama always said to me. She told me how she married my daddy at age sixteen."

' _That young,'_ thought Hiccup before recalling his biological parent's marriage.

On the other end of the table, Pandora was glaring at Cynthiana. She gritted her teeth, _'That little wretch. No one is going to stand in my way to get what I deserve.'_

After the banquet, Cynthiana was with Hiccup and wouldn't let him out of her sight. The auburn teen was getting annoyed about the countless of gowns Cynthiana had. Hiccup was ready to snap when he heard Anna's voice. They turned to see Anna standing behind them.

"Excuse me Cynthiana, but Ciel promise me a dance after dinner."

Cynthiana frowned, "…well, I guess you can since he did make a promise – but he better come back to me afterwards, Princess."

"Of course," said Anna before dragging Hiccup away from the blond. Once they were at the dance floor, Hiccup sighed in relief.

"Thanks Anna, I was so close onto snapping at her," said Hiccup.

"I figured as much," said Anna as they started to dance. She bit her lip, "You do realize that after this, you'll get multiple marriage contracts from different nobles."

"Oh Thor," murmured Hiccup.

Anna was about to speak when Jack popped out of Hiccup's right. Jack placed his arm around Hiccup's shoulder, "Nice job Princess. Come on Ciel, you need to meet with Jamie. He just came back from visiting his grandparents."

"Jamie?" said Hiccup.

"Jameson Avalon, son of Vincent," replied Olette, hitting Jack before pulling him away from Hiccup. She pushed him away, "Let him be. Ciel can meet Jameson after his dance with the Princess…a good reason for you not to return with that wretch."

Hiccup smiled and nodded his head. His two friends walked away to deal with Cynthiana while the auburn teen continued dancing with Anna.

In the morning, Hiccup was eating breakfast with his mom but his dad hasn't woken up.

Liza sighed in annoyance, "That man…he drank too much last night. He's going to be late training those new recruits." She got up and walked over to an open window, "Storm, would you mind waking up your lazy partner?"

The elder dragon nodded before flying upward.

Hiccup watched his mother return back to her seat as a maid placed fresh baked bread on the table when they heard a loud shout coming from upstairs.

"Oh good, he's awake," said Liza. "You better hurry up Ciel or you're going to be late for lessons today."

Hiccup hurried up eating as his dad entered from the hallway entrance. Victor gritted his teeth, "Liza, was it really necessary to use Storm to wake me up?!"

"It was that or have a maid to pour cold water over your head," said Liza. She closed her eyes,  
"Besides if you don't hurry, you're going to be…"

"Late! Merlin's beard!" said Victor, dashing back upstairs. He shouted, "Pack my breakfast to go and have my dragon ready, Liza! Have a good day at school Ciel!"

Liza giggled, "Oh your father can be quite a handful sometimes but I do love the man deeply. Well, have a good day Ciel. Will you be having lessons at the castle today?"

"Yea, Queen Marianna is having a tutor teach me about…contracts, marriage contracts," replied Hiccup. "Seeing how many nobles and businessmen were so interested in me. She thinks there'll be contracts made within days."

Liza nodded, "She may be right, seeing how well-known your father is. Adopted or not, if the nobles or businessmen sees you worthy, they will offer up their services or arrange a marriage to increase their status."

"You got to be kidding me?!" said Hiccup. He sighed, "I don't know any of those girls and the ones that I met last night were either rude or spoiled… _including that Cynthiana girl."_

"Well, here's hoping for a perfect partner," said Liza before giving Hiccup his lunch. She kissed him on the top of his head, "Have a good day and I'll see you later."

Hiccup nodded before heading back outside and mounted onto Toothless.

At school, Hiccup meet Jack who was half asleep and Pandora before the three headed to their classroom. Jack laid his head onto his desk while Pandora and Hiccup took their seats. A few students came in including the teacher who slapped her long ruler onto Jack's desk.

"Now that everyone is awake, I have an announcement. Miss McFarlane has decided to return to school," said Hannah. "Please take a seat Miss McFarlane. I hope there wouldn't be any trouble this time, young lady."

"Of course not, Miss Wilson," replied Cynthiana. That's when she spotted Hiccup and squealed happily. She ran over to Hiccup and hugs him, dearly, "Ciel, my darling!"

"What are you doing here?!" asked Hiccup, pulling her away.

"Well, I did attended lessons here but I stopped coming when my mother died," replied Cynthiana, softly before giving out a grin, "But now I have a reason to come back!"

Hiccup made an annoyed face while Pandora was glaring over at Cynthiana.

"Miss McFarlane if can take your seat, we can begin," said Hannah, pulling Cynthiana in front of the classroom. She had her seat in front of Jack, "Now then, where did we last left off…"

-Berk, afternoon-

Astrid sighed, looking over at the horizon at Raven Point. The tough blond Viking has been thinking about Hiccup's disappearance lately. They just returned from another search for looking the chief's missing son but so far nothing.

The blond Viking slowly got up before glancing back at the forest, "…I shouldn't have ignored him – ah! For Thor's sake! I've been friends with him since we were little! And what did I do when he needed support – nothing!"

Astrid took out her axe and throws it to a nearby tree. She quickly grabs the worn out axe before looking down at the small weapon. She remembers what Gobber told her about this axe. It turns out that Hiccup made it for her sixth birthday after a few months working at the blacksmith.

After killing the Monstrous Nightmare, the village went out to search for Hiccup but if he isn't found within a year, Snotlout will take the title officially. Upon hearing this, Fishlegs and the twins joined Astrid to Raven Point to look for any missed clues about Hiccup's disappearance.

Nothing was found until they took a path that's barely used where they found a few tree branches that were broken. They followed the trail until they stumbled upon a small cove with a pond in the middle.

"Wow, neat place. Never know this was here," said Tuffnut as his sister grinned. Ruffnut elbowed to her brother, "Hey, maybe we can use this place like for training."

Astrid rolled her eyes as the twins hit each other's heads. She thought, _'Even though you were a horrible fighter, at least you were not stupid like those two, Hiccup.'_

"Hey guys, come over here!" shouted Fishlegs, standing near the small cave. Astrid and the twins walked over to him and saw black scales on the ground.

"What kind of animal…"

"Or dragon," whispered Fishlegs.

Astrid narrowed her eyes, "Okay, what kind of animal or dragon would have black scales?"

Fishlegs gasped, "I bet it's a Night Fury! It has to be! Remember what Hiccup said during that Dragon Raid about a few months ago!"

Ruffnut and Tuffnut widen their eyes.

"Ah man so that means that Hiccup really did knock down a dragon – and we missed it!" whined Ruffnut. Tuffnut elbowed his sister, "Hey sis, do you think that Gobber still has some of Hiccup's inventions? Maybe we can use some of them."

"Well you two knock it off!" snapped Astrid before picking up the black scales. "We have to show this to the Chief. It's proof that Hiccup was really a Viking! He killed a Night Fury! No Viking has ever done that!"

"And that would give more determination for the villagers to look for Hiccup," said Fishlegs, excitedly. "He will be the greatest Viking known to all the tribes – for killing a dragon that no one has ever seen or live to tell the tale!"

"But we still got to find him," said Ruffnut. "If not, Snotface will take the title."

Tuffnut snorted, "Yea, is it just me or Snotface is getting really annoying? I mean I know annoying as I annoy myself but Snotlout – he's beyond annoying!"

Astrid nodded before making a disgusted face, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're right. Ever since that announcement, Snotlout thinks he's Thor. Not only that but he's been after me and saying that we will get married – ah, that disgust me! I rather marry Tuffnut than marry someone like him!"

"Well I didn't know you like me like that Astrid," said Tuffnut, leaning over to Astrid. That's when Ruffnut pulled him away, "Astrid was only joking around Tuff."

"You know, I thought you'll get engaged to Hiccup since your parents and his parents were good friends," stated Fishlegs as they were heading back to the village.

"I…heard something about that when I was younger," murmured Astrid before gritting her teeth, "How in Thor's name are Hiccup and Snotlout related?!"

Ruffnut snorted, "Beats me. I'm still wondering the same thing about Tuffnut."

Astrid turned back to see Tuffnut poking at his nose while Ruffnut was scratching her head as the two had the same expression. She twitched her eye, "Oh yes, completely different."

They reached to the Chief's house when they saw Stoick talking to Snotlout and his father. As they got close, they could hear their conversation.

"Very well, Snotlout will begin training tomorrow," said Stoick.

"Don't give up hope. Your son may…have been small but proven to have a Vikings heart," said Spitelout, place his hand over his heart.

"I'm not giving up on him. He's a smart lad, he'll be fine," said Stoick.

"We're off then, see you later," said Spitelout.

That's when Snotlout spotted Astrid. He formed a smirk and leans over to her, "Why hello there Astrid, how's my betroth-to-be doing?"

Astrid simply ignored him and walked over to Stoick. She took out the black scales, "Chief, the others and I found something interesting at Raven Point."

"Black scales?" said Stoick as Spitelout looked at the scale.

"Fishlegs believes those scales belongs to a Night Fury. Most likely the same Night Fury that Hiccup knocked down during that raid a few months ago," said Astrid.

Spitelout and Snotlout widen their eyes, slightly impressed.

Stoick sighed, sadly, "If only I'd listen to my son that day…Hiccup, the smallest Viking taking down the impossible Night Fury."

That's when Snotlout snatched the black scale from Astrid. He looked closely at it, "How do we know this scale is from a Night Fury? It could be from something else!"

Astrid gritted her teeth before punching Snotlout's stomach, hard. She took back the scale and hands it to Stoick, "We know it's from a Night Fury since it's the only thing with black scales!"

Spitelout nodded, agreeing the explanation before glaring disappointedly at his son.

"Thanks Astrid, hopefully this clue can tell us where Hiccup could be," said Stoick before entering his house. He walked over to the table and stared at the fire before taking out the black scale. He sighed, heavily, "Oh Hiccup, my son…Valka, I promise that I'll find him and this time, this time for sure I'll give him my full support. I'll help him become the greatest Viking of all the Barbaric Archipelago."

 **-Break Line-**

 **Well what you guys think?**

 **Next chapter: …This is the point where I stopped before re-writing the extended version for the second time…I have not thought of anything after this point so the next chapter will take some time for me to update but don't worry, it will be updated…hopefully within three to four months as I want to plan out future chapters so I wouldn't be lost like I am now. If you guys have any ideas, feel free to let me know in the reviews or PM me.**

 **Well, all said and done, until next time guys – ciao for now!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Me: Hey…guys…um yea, sorry for the really delayed chapter but I have a really good reason!**

 **I have a couple things that happen but the major one is that my USB drive that had all my stories finally died on me. I had to get back all of my old chapters and retype what I could remember from my dead USB drive.**

 **Since the lost, I need your help from my previous readers from the original. I had a squeal for this fanfic, but now it's completely lost…the OC's and their dragons. I feel really bad cause I made that fanfic for a reader who wasn't able to finish it. To my previous readers, if you could remember the OC's you gave me back then, I will really grateful if you send it to me again. Again, I'm so sorry.**

 **The other reason is the joints in hands for some odd reason started to hurt. I was limited to typing and writing for right now until I know the reason which there is one that is I'm not getting enough sleep – insomnia! And I might I have some Asthma problems cause of my acid reflux…yay – not!**

 **Also, I was sick as well…so yea…sorry for the delay guys. Sorry, I normally reply your reviews but I have other fanfics to update and I don't want my hands to hurt by the time I'm half way to updating the other chapters.**

 **Well, all side and done, onward to the story!**

Victor grinned, "Today's the day you start your training!"

Hiccup dropped his fork, "Wha – What?!"

"Don't worry, we'll start small," said Victor. "I believe Irvin will be training his son as well."

"Jack is going to be there?!" said Hiccup, nervously. He bit his lip, "What if – What if I…"

Liza held up her hand, "It's alright if you mess up, Ciel. No one is perfect, ever heard about the phase 'practice makes perfect?"

Hiccup shook his head.

"Well, if you train and build up your stamina, in no time you'll be able to wield a weapon. Just keep on practicing," said Liza.

Hiccup was about to protest but hold his tongue, not wanting to face his mother's temper.

"Right," coughed Victor. "Let's be – ahh!"

"Victor, remember no advance training," said Liza with a smile. "If my son returns home to the point of collapse…there's hell to pay."

Victor paled, "O-Of course, dear. I understand – Let's go Ciel!"

Hiccup quickly followed his father to the stables. They mounted on their dragon partners and flew over to the training grounds. Inside, Irvin was showing his son different types of weapons.

"Victor, come to train?" said Irvin, spotting his friend. "I was just explaining to Jack the different uses of each weapon."

"I take it that you just started?" said Victor as Irvin nodded. The General smiled, "Then we can help each other out."

"Sweet!" said Jack, happily. He swings his arm around Hiccup, "I get to train with yea, Ciel!"

"Y-Yea, great," murmured Hiccup.

"Right, first thing is to warm up your muscles! Run around the grounds for about three laps!"

"Three?!" said Jack, dramatically. "Do you know how big the grounds are? I'll pass out!"

Irvin laughed, "Take it son. When I was training, old Vic ordered us to run about five laps."

Jack dropped his mouth while Hiccup widened his eyes.

"Some word of advice, don't use up all your energy in the beginning. Go slow or your legs will feel heavy and go sore by the second lap," said Victor.

"Like that saying goes 'Slow and steady, you'll win the race'," stated Irvin. The boys nodded and started running.

Two hours later, Jack was lying on the ground while Hiccup was trying to regain his breath. While taking a break, Victor started explaining how their training schedule is going to be. They will be learning on how to handle a two-handed sword, battle axe, mace, dagger and lance. Other skills they will be learning is climbing, swimming, archery and wrestling.

' _Same weapons that Berk uses,'_ thought Hiccup.

At lunch, Victor and Hiccup found Liza sitting at the living room with bunch of parchments.

"Are those…" wondered Victor, sitting next to his wife.

Liza nodded, "There about twenty marriage contracts."

"T-Twenty?!" said Hiccup, almost losing his balance. He looked down and grabbed a few contracts from the table. The auburn teen could see that some of them were in different languages, but Hiccup recognize one which was Latin. He was sure that two of them were in French.

"Most of them are from noblemen at the ball," said Liza before smirking. "Three of them are from here."

"Huh?" said Victor. Liza simply handed her husband the three contracts. The General took the parchments and looked over at the family names. He blinked a couple of times before letting out a huge laughter. "I should have expected this from Alex and Cyrus, but Charlie as well!"

"Wait – Wha?" said Hiccup. _'Anna's father made a marriage contract between Anna and I?!'_

"If you ask me, these noblemen are being ridiculous. Offering their daughters so they can gain power and money," said Liza, angrily. "I say pick either from young Pandora, Cynthiana or Anna. At least we know them quite well."

Victor nodded.

"So…who am I going to um…" asked Hiccup, nervously.

"No need to worry about it," assured Victor. "You have up to the age of seventeen to be officially engaged. For the time being, you need to spend time with them and find out if that person is the right match for yea."

Hiccup sighed in relief, _'That's good to hear. I don't have to be with Cynthiana not much. And it will give Pandora some time away from her mother.'_

"But let me warn yea, dear. There are people that just want the money and statues when marrying someone with high ranks then they are," said Liza, seriously. "Leeches that is what most gossip women call them."

Hiccup widened his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll show you the signs when someone really wants to be with you," said Liza. "Separate the lies from the truth."

' _That would be useful. It will give me ahead of time of Cynthiana lies and I will know if Pandora really wants to be with me or is a liar too,'_ thought Hiccup, biting his lip, _'But what about Anna? She's been true to be since we first meet…does… that mean she likes to be with me?'_

The next morning, Hiccup went over to the Blacksmith and found Johnny looking over at some designs. The young blacksmith looked up, "Oh, hey there Hiccup. Come over here. I have a few designs for Toothless' new tailfin."

Hiccup walked next to Johnny and looked over at the designs.

"This one," said Johnny, pointing to one, "This gear will be attached to Toothless' right tailfin and when he moves it, it will move the prosthetic one."

"That way Toothless can navigate the prosthetic on his own," said Hiccup before frowning, "But how can we make the prosthetic black? He wouldn't blend into the night sky if he has a bright target."

Johnny was thinking when his father came in.

"Morning boys, starting the new tailfin I see," said Jonathan.

"That's right sir, but we don't know how to make the prosthetic black," said Johnny.

"Ah, yes, I haven't taught you on how to change the color of the metal," said Jonathan before winking. "I guess today is the day. Come on boys, let me show you."

Hiccup and Johnny followed Jonathan to the back. The Blacksmith pulled out a metal gear and took out a bottle of a colored liquid.

"Now if there is an order for me that requires for me to change the weapons or armors color, either you can change the metal's color by heat, chemical or gilding," started Jonathan.

Hiccup nodded while Johnny was writing it down.

"Heating metal produces a coloration of the surface, which changes from yellow to purple to deep blue as the head increases. When taken out of the fire at a particular temperature, the metal retains the color," said Jonathan. "As for chemical uses, blacksmiths uses different variety of recipes. Now gilding is a process traditionally implies the application of a very thin sheet of gold or silver to a surface with the help of water or oil gilding, or the application of powdered metal suspended in a medium. The powder is combined with mercury and applied to the surface and heat off the mercury, leaving the colored powder to bond to the armor metal surface."

Johnny was writing everything that his father said while Hiccup was in awe.

After showing the three methods, Johnny and Hiccup picked the chemical since the whole prosthetic tailfin needs to be black. Not only that, Jonathan already had a large barrel with black hot liquid.

The boys worked up to lunch where they took a break.

"Man, never thought changing a metal's color can be a work out," said Johnny.

Hiccup snorted, "You think this is bad. I still need to head over to the training grounds for my training with my dad."

"Ouch, you wouldn't be able to move much on Monday then," said Johnny before spotting his father carrying a black blade, "That's a strange order. A black blade, pop?"

"Not just any order, this sword is requested from the General himself," said Jonathan.

"My dad ordered a black sword?" said Hiccup.

"Yes, and it's for you," replied Jonathan, placing the heating blade into cold water. "There's still the armor. But when I'm done, you'll have the best armor and weapon in all of Scotland!"

Hiccup widened his eyes, staring at the black blade.

"Wicked, I can't wait to see you carry your new sword Hiccup," said Johnny. "I wonder if you are allowed to carry it during school."

"Um, I…um not sure," said Hiccup. "This…This will be a first for me. I never was able to carry a single weapon back where I lived."

"Well, this sword you'll be able to carry and much more," said Jonathan. "Don't worry, you'll have much practice with your new sword once it's finished. The armor will take a bit longer though."

"It's – It's fine, thank you sir," said Hiccup. _'Wow, a sword. Stoick only gave me a dagger since it was the only thing I can carry, but this…this blade is a beauty. I wonder how the handle will look like.'_

"Well, I better start making the designs for the armor," said Jonathan, leaving to the back.

"Come on Hiccup, we're so close onto finishing the tailfin," said Johnny. Hiccup simply nodded and followed Johnny to the dried up metals and gears.

-Morrison's Academy-

"Well, never suspected seeing you here little one," said Scot.

Rose blushed, "Well, my father noticed that this place is much closer to his business trades so he decided to move here."

"Her family moved in to the vacant manor next to ours," said Hiccup. "My mother invited them for dinner since they are still moving in."

"Maybe we can help," offered Olette. "We can use our dragons to carry the larger furniture."

"Thank you," said Rose. "Meet me at the port, outside of the gates."

"I um…see you guys at the port," said Hiccup. "I'm going to see if Anna can help."

As everyone nodded, Cynthiana came dashing over to Hiccup's side and wrapped her arms around his neck. Pandora was slightly behind her, trying to catch her breath.

"Oh, Ciel darling!" said Cynthiana, sweetly. "Let's go to town and get something to eat. I know this wonderful place and I spotted these wonderful clothes for us to wear in the next ball."

"He doesn't have to," hissed Pandora, pulling the blond away from Hiccup. "You didn't ask him if he is busy today. You know that he started his knights training with Jack."

Cynthiana smirked, "Yes, he does. Ciel is my future husband, did you know?"

Pandora and the others widen their eyes.

"WHAT?!" snapped Olette.

"You lie!" said Jack. He turned around to Hiccup, "She's lying, right?"

Before Hiccup could reply, Cynthiana butt in. "I'm not lying! My father sent the marriage contract a few days ago. So it wouldn't be active until I am of age, but I am going to be his future wife."

Jack and Olette made a disgust face.

Hiccup sighed, pushing Cynthiana away. "Sorry, but you're not the only one that made one. About twenty others were sent to my home."

"WHAT?!" shouted Cynthiana, angrily. "You are going to turn them down, right? RIGHT?!"

"I can't," replied Hiccup. "While I will be turning down a few of them since I don't know the language, the others will be because I don't know their families personally."

"So who's left?" asked Scot.

"McClelland, McFarlane and McDonald," replied Hiccup.

"The king made a marriage contract between you and Anna?!" said Jack before grinning, "That's totally wicked! I say pick Anna and immediately you'll become the next ruler of Scotland with Anna!"

Cynthiana gritted her teeth, "No he's not. He's going to pick me! Not Pandora or that snobby princess! Me!"

Hiccup glared at her but before he could say anything, Jameson Avalon walked behind her and pulled her away.

"Must you make a scene like always," said Jameson.

"That's none of your business Avalon," snapped Cynthiana. "Just because were related doesn't allow you to order me around! I can do what I want!"

"Oh yes, sure you can…unless you want to lose your inheritance in a blink of an eye," stated Jameson, seriously.

Cynthiana screamed before marching back to the school.

"…are you really related to her?" asked Hiccup.

"Not blood related. About a year ago, my older brother was married off to Cynthiana's older cousin from France on her mother side," explained Jameson.

"What's the deal about the inheritance?" asked Rose.

"Oh well, my uncle noticed that Cynthiana is no angel so he had me watch her," said Jameson. He crossed his arms, "If she steps out of bound that disgraces her family name, she'll be disowned and sent to work at the stables to pay off all the money she spend."

Jack whistled, "Can't wait to see that."

Olette laughed, "What I can't wait to see is her doing actually labor!"

The others laughed as well, minus Rose.

After school, Jack and the others headed to the port while Hiccup headed over to the castle to get Toothless. There he asked Anna if she wanted to help Rose's family to move in.

The princess agreed, immediately.

At the port, Riley and Rose waited until spotting them with their dragons. With the slight shock of seeing two rare Night Fury dragons, Riley had Hiccup and his friends carry the heavy furniture while the others were placed in a wagon to the manor.

Helping Luna organizing was their niece, Jorunr Hjordis McClellan. She has long wavy red hair and amber eyes. Her mother, Luna's older sister wanted to send her to a boarding school for girls but Luna offered to educate her.

"How many siblings you have again?" asked Jack.

"Younger twin brothers and a baby sister," replied Jorunr. She crossed her arms, "Spoiled brats if you ask me. Since I didn't follow my parent's footsteps, they just ignore me and pay most attention to my younger siblings."

Rose sighed, "Which why you pulled pranks to get their attention when you were younger."

"But that still didn't work!" said Jorunr, angrily. "Just because I didn't want to be a fashion mistress, they tried to ship me off somewhere else!"

"What…do you want to be?" asked Hiccup, knowing what she's feeling.

Jorunr smiled, "I'm pretty good in crafting. I was planning to make toys for children so they can enjoy their childhood before stepping the real world."

"And I support that idea," said Luna. "If she's able to make a success with her toy business, my husband will expand her business in his trading ships."

"Well, let's keep on working before it turns dark," said Anna. Hiccup and the others nodded before continuing to work until dusk.

 **-Break Line-**

 **What you guys think? Yes, it's a bit shorter than the other chapters, but this point on I'll be typing not too much. Cairo for now!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Me: Hey guys, sorry about the wait…and future delay…**

 **Not too long ago, I was admitted in the hospital and I just barely got out. They found three mass in my liver and not sure it's cancer or not. I'm waiting for the results and see what the surgeon will do afterwards…but there is a slight high that there will be a surgery to remove them… In my next update, I'll let you know what the doc decision will be.**

 **Anyway, to those who reviewed: Mariah, headphones52, Gobber-httyd, tyikamicalacai and A mew with a story (ch.3) – I thank you.**

 **All said and done, enjoy the fanfic.**

-Ryder's Manor-

"Let me see! Let me see!" said Jack, happily before Olette hit his head. He rubbed his head and glared at her, "What was that for, Olette?"

Olette crossed her arms, "For acting an immature brat."

Scot snickered while Rose giggled.

"Well, don't keep us waiting, Ciel. Show us," said Scot, calmly.

Hiccup laughed before taking out his new black sword and shows it to his friends. It took about six days for Johnny's father to finish the sword, along with an impressive shield. His armor still needs a few more days to be finished though.

The black sword was long, thin on the handle then got wider on the tip; the handle had a dragon design with a red ruby on the middle. There were also designs of Scotland on the handle.

"I can't believe this beauty was made out of dragon parts," said Jack in awe.

Scot examined the black sword, "What's the durability of this sword?"

"Pretty high," replied Hiccup. "Jonathan tests it out a few times and saw that the sword can withstand temperature up to 2000 degrees or more; can cut through any skin including muscle and bone; trees don't stand a chance against it and endures stones pretty well."

Scot and Jack widen their eyes.

"Bloody hell," murmured Jack before grinning, "You have the wicked sword that was ever made! I can't wait to see it in battle, mate!"

"Once word gets out, many would like to challenge you in a duel for that sword…including Vikings and Pirates," said Olette, darkly. That's when she spotted the strange symbol on the blade, "Hey, what's that?"

Scot and Rose lean over to see the strange symbol on the blade.

"I've never seen that symbol before," said Scot.

Rose paled, "I have…it's the language that the Vikings use. But Ciel, why does your sword have a symbol of a Viking?"

Hiccup widened his eyes before looking over at Jack. The dark hair teen gave him an encouraging nod. Hiccup took a deep breath, "…there is a reason why I have a Viking symbol on my sword. I allow me to explain first then you can give your thoughts into it, deal?"

Scot, Olette and Rose nodded.

"I used to live in Berk and I was the son of the Chief – a Viking Chief called Stoick the Vast…" started Hiccup. It took about an hour to finish his tale to his other friends who have different reactions.

Scot had a shock look on his face and was trying to say something, but ends up closing his mouth after a few seconds. Rose, however, had her eyes widened, but shows empathy, not hatred while Olette was gritting her teeth in anger and her eyes shows betrayal.

"You…You're a filthy, bastard Viking!" snapped Olette, angrily. She leaned over to Hiccup's face, "What's your game, Viking?! Why are you truly here?! Are you a bloody spy? Are you going to inform your Viking friends about us?! Well?!"

Jack pushed Olette away from Hiccup.

"That's enough, Olette! Hiccup is no spy. He is no Viking like those in Berk!" argued Jack. "His own freaking father ignored him while he was being mistreated by his own people! Just because he was different!"

"Oh, poor little Viking," mocked Olette. "That doesn't explain why he is here?! The King banned all Vikings from entering Scotland after that incident, three years ago!"

"Um…even if so, Ciel is not a Viking anymore," said Rose, softly. Everyone turned their heads to the young teen, "I mean…if Ciel – I mean Hiccup ran away from Berk, doesn't that mean he denounced himself of being a Viking?"

Scot and Jack blinked their eyes while Hiccup stared at her with shock. Did he really denounce being a Viking? Doesn't that mean he betrayed his people?

Olette snorted before leaving Hiccup's room.

"I have a feeling that she is going to tell the school about my origins," murmured Hiccup before looking down, "Great…I'm going to be mistreated once again."

"Highly doubt it," said Scot, honestly. "The Ryder's have high social status, close to the royal's, than the Patterson's. No one is going to believe her until your father says something…um…do you want to be called Ciel or Hiccup?"

"Either one is fine, Scot and thanks," replied Hiccup. "But…I don't want everyone to hate me later on because they learned that I was lying to them…I have to say something to my dad about this."

"Well, we're with yea all the way, mate," said Jack.

"That's right. If the King allowed you to enter Scotland, that means you're alright," said Scot.

Hiccup was speechless as he looked over at Rose who was giving him a supporting smile. The auburn teen let a tear run down from his cheek before wiping it off and giving them a true smile.

"Let me show yea guys that place I found not too far from here," said Hiccup, guiding his friends out of his room. "I believe is close to where you guys hang out."

Jack grinned and simply placed his arm over Hiccup's shoulder while Scot and Rose walked behind them. After explaining to his mother what happened, Hiccup and his friends spent the afternoon at the pond near the cottage.

When Monday came around, Hiccup was nervous upon seeing Olette again. But when break came up, the redhead came up to him and apologized to him.

"I'm…I'm so sorry. My…My father and mother explained to me what I did was wrong by judging you without giving you a chance," said Olette. She bit her lip, "I…always have trouble on controlling my temper and that's how I lose so many friends because of it. I…understand if you don't want to hang out with me any longer…"

Hiccup stopped her, "Hey, it's alright. I'm just glad you didn't hit me when you found about my origins. I was planning to tell everyone about it with my dad and the King's help. But it wouldn't happen until the next ball."

"Are…Are you sure about it? Most people in Scotland hate Vikings and you're going to have a hard time if they find out you were a Viking," said Olette.

"Ex-Viking," reminded Hiccup. "I'm not a Viking anymore, but my dad placed that symbol on my blade to show that I should be proud of who I was and what I am becoming now."

"I see," murmured Olette.

"Now as for your temper," said Hiccup. Olette tensed up but Hiccup gave her smile, "I don't care if you have one or not. I have met quite a few in Berk who have much worse, but if you need help on controlling that stubborn temper, met me at my dad's training grounds after lessons."

Olette simply nodded before the two returned to class.

After school, Hiccup and Toothless met Olette with her Monstrous Nightmare, Firestorm at the training grounds. The auburn teen leads the redhead to the grounds where he gave her a training wooden sword.

"Alright, release that temper by fighting me," said Hiccup, grabbing hold onto a wooden sword. "My mum says it's not right to hold in emotions or it will lead to explosion or something."

Olette blinked her eyes, "Wha – What are you getting at, Ciel? I'm not going to fight you when I'm in my temper mode! I could hurt you! You barely just started training!"

"And?" questioned Hiccup. "Not only this will help you release any anger you have, but this will also help me get better on fighting. It's a win-win situation."

"Oh…well if you put it that way," said Olette before posing her fighting stands, "Let's start our training, but I'm not going easy on yea, Ciel."

Hiccup smirked, "I hope you're not."

For the next month, Olette and Hiccup would train at the grounds for about an hour while their friends were watching them. Sometimes Jack, Scot and Jameson would join in as well. Rose, on the other hand would keep score on who wins or loses.

Even their dragons started training either with them or separate.

Ever since Hiccup and Johnny finished Toothless' new tailfin, the young Night Fury would fly to his mate, Jade and would spend the day flying with her nonstop. During training with the other dragons, he would race against Shocker or Striker, Scot's Timberjack using his new tailfin.

Weeks passed, and the land was covered in white snow. And another ball, the Yule ball will be held in the castle on the twenty-fifth of December. The auburn teen couldn't help compare it with Berk's winter holiday, Snoggletog to Scotland's winter holiday, Yule.

In Berk, families give out gifts and decorate the village with bright colors along with a build wooden tree with their shields as décor…that is if the dragons don't decided to attack during their feast holiday.

While in Scotland, they burn a Yule log and with the charred remains are used to protect their houses throughout the year and the adults would be kissing under mistletoe. Lastly, in everyone house there will be a real tree that is decorated with different décor but in the main square, there was taller tree with bright colors and décor. For the feast, there are different from the social classes: the working class would have a small feast; the middle class was much larger with friends and family while the high class has a big banquet and a ball with other high classes.

What surprised Hiccup was Yule originally came from traveling Vikings and British that settled in Scotland around the fifth century. This gave Charlus and Victor an idea on how to tell the Scottish people about Hiccup's origins…with a slight white lie.

As everyone was preparing the ball, Hiccup ran off to the coast on a cliff side, close to his home and was staring at the horizon. The direction he was staring off leads to his former home, Berk.

"How long has it been, bud?" murmured Hiccup.

Toothless lazily picked up his head and titled his head.

Hiccup hugged his legs, close to his chest. "Six months? Five? Does…Does dad know that I am even gone? Is he glad? Finally to get rid of…Hiccup the Useless? Did he give Snotlout the title heir of Berk now?"

Toothless let out a small whine before butting his head onto Hiccup's chin, carefully.

Hiccup smiled, sadly, "Thanks bud…but I just wish…I just have to know. There is only one person that treated me like a son…I have to see how Gobber is doing."

Toothless gave him an unsure look.

"Hey, it's not like I am going to stay there. We'll just drop by and see how he is doing, then we head back here, deal?" said Hiccup.

Toothless looked at his partner before nodding his head.

Hiccup smiled, but as he was about to mount on Toothless' back, two voices stopped him. The auburn teen turned around to see Jack and Scot standing behind him. "Wha – What are you doing here?"

"Well, we were hoping that you would hang out with us since the girls are having a 'girls day out'," replied Jack before grinning, "But now, I think a little field trip is much better."

Hiccup had a confuse look on his face before widening his eyes. "You mean you two want to…"

"That's right," said Scot. "We can't let you go by yourself. What if you run into pirates or robbing Vikings? You need some help and protection, mate."

Hiccup sighed, "Alright, but let's go now. It shouldn't take us about a day for us to reach Berk. We'll hide in Raven Point until night where we sneak in to the village so no one can see us."

Jack and Scot nodded before the two called forth their dragons.

-Berk, night-

Gobber was finishing up cleaning his workplace with a sad look on his face.

The snow began to fall not too long ago which means it was getting close to their annual winter holiday, Snoggletog. Normally, he would craft his friends gifts with Hiccup's help and the one time of year when Stoick sort of acts like a father to Hiccup.

Gobber thought this year was going to be different – a good different.

If Hiccup had been able to kill his first dragon, everyone would have treated the young lad with much needed respect and Stoick would finally be proud to call Hiccup as a son, but sadly, it never happened.

Giving one last look at his young apprentice's untouched workplace, the Viking blacksmith closed the place and headed upstairs to some needed sleep. As he was about to place his helmet on to the table, he spotted three unknown teens.

"Wha? What are you lads doing here? How did you even get into my home without me knowing?!" questioned Gobber.

The two teens sitting at the table looked at each other before looking over at the other teen. The auburn teen sighed, "They are here cause of me…"

Gobber eyed him, suspiciously.

"…it's me, Gobber…Hiccup…"

Gobber stepped close to the auburn teen and studied his appearance closely. The auburn teen's hair was slightly long and his green eyes were sort of familiar and on his chin was a small cut. "H-Hiccup?"

The auburn teen nodded, slowly. Within a second, Hiccup was being crushed to death from Gobber's hug. "I-It's good to see you too, Gobber…but can you," started Hiccup.

"Oh right, sorry about that lad," said Gobber, letting go his young apprentice. "It's just – oh Odin! You're alive! You have no idea how wonderful this is! Everyone was so worried about yea, lad! And your father…" Hiccup bit his lip, anxious about the answer. "He was so devastated; not knowing if you were alive or not," finished Gobber.

Hiccup and the two boys widen their eyes.

"Seriously?" said the dark hair teen. He gritted his teeth, "That doesn't give any excuse on how that bastard treated Hiccup for most of his life!"

Gobber looked over at the two unknown teens, "And you two are?"

"They are my friends Gobber," replied Hiccup. "…they are from Scotland. The loud mouth is Jack and the guy next to him is Scot."

Gobber widened his eyes, "Scotland?! You have been living in Scotland all this time lad!?"

Hiccup nodded, "I have much to tell you Gobber."

After an hour, Gobber had a shocked look on his face before turning it into a grin. He patted Hiccup's shoulder, "I'm just glad that you are alright lad, but is it wise to not let your father know that you're alive?"

Hiccup sighed, "I'm sure. I mean what is he going to say or do when I tell him that I have a dragon as a partner? He's going to officially disown me, you know that. He was so proud when he found out that I was going to kill my first dragon and me becoming a true Viking…he never saw me for who I am Gobber…I know I was a disappointment to him…"

"Hiccup," said Gobber, softly. "You're not a disappointment. If…If you were my boy, I would have been proud. You can craft amazing weapons! And you're quite tough in your own way."

Hiccup smiled, "Thanks Gobber."

"Well, it's nice to meet the only decent Viking that treated Hiccup like a human being. Scot Reid, at your service Blacksmith Gobber."

"Jack McKnight, Mr. Gobber sir!"

"Gobber is fine, lads and thank you – the both of you for watching over Hiccup for me."

Scot and Jack slightly gave a bow.

"We…better get going," said Hiccup, looking over at the night sky. "If we go now, we'll make it to Scotland by noon."

Jack and Scot nodded.

"Take care lad and…come by for a visit some time. I sort of missed hearing your sarcasm humor," said Gobber.

Hiccup laughed, "Of course Gobber. Come on guys, let's head out."

Gobber watched as the three teens left his house from the cracked open window. He walked over to see them running over to Raven Point and slowly they fainted away into the forest. For the first time after many months, the Blacksmith had a true smile on his face.

"I'll keep your secret lad even if it means lying to Stoick…good luck out there Ceil."

 **-Break Line-**

 **What you guys think?**


End file.
